


Gendrya Kinktober 2020

by lost_in_mirkwood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gendrya Kinktober, Girl's night, Kinktober, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Married Sex, Minor ships mentioned in passing, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Quickie, Romance, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Strip Tease, Woman on Top, various Stark members make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_mirkwood/pseuds/lost_in_mirkwood
Summary: Prompt fills for Gendrya Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 326
Kudos: 305
Collections: Gendrya Kinktober 2020





	1. Day 1: Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic. I figure if I can be a horny reader I can be a horny writer.

Gendry never really got dirty talk. He was vocal during sex, sure, but never narrating what he’s doing with a partner. It reminded him too much of the terrible porn one finds as a young teenager and he’s more than happy to have moved past that point in his life, thank you very much. 

It’s different with Arya. To be fair, most things are. Social gatherings are less taxing when she’s around, chatting with anyone who comes near and letting him sit back and nurse his beer. Holidays went from being barely marked between him, Hot Pie, and Lommy, their little Kings Landing Orphans gang, to celebrations with the Stark clan who graciously included him from their very early days together. So it stands to reason that sex with Arya is different too, particularly compared to previous partners. 

Gendry however, still isn’t the one talking dirty, but oh, he is more than happy to listen to Arya talk. It usually starts with her giving him bedroom eyes on the couch, or across the dinner table, or over the rim of her pint glass at the pub. Then, when she gets the chance, she’ll lean in close, palm his cock through his jeans, nip at his ear and whisper in her throaty voice that she’s been imagining something naughty. Him pinning her to the wall in the alley behind the pub, telling him she’s not wearing underwear while they’re out with their mates, or about how she’s been thinking about his head between her legs while they watch television on their couch at the end of the day. Then she’ll pull back and sashay off to wherever she was going, knowing she’s got him worked up. The first time she did this Gendry nearly spilled his half-finished beer down his front in his scramble to find his keys and get her somewhere alone. Now though, now he’ll caress her thigh as she moves away and then pull her close when she returns, dropping his hand to her thigh and slowly rubbing it up and down, further in and higher as the night progresses. Two can play at that game.

By the time they move off by themselves, the car on the way home or as they’re moving around each other getting ready for bed, Arya will up the ante. Her whispers in his ear become conversational. “I want to take a bite out of your arse when you wear those jeans”, “I want your hands on me, everywhere”, “Do you think we’ll get arrested if you pull over so I can suck your cock?”. That one was a yes, because the closest parking lot was for an elementary school and no one cares if it’s after hours, that’s where children go and Gendry didn’t trust himself not to crash if she tried anything while he was still driving.

When they get home her clothes from the day become an old tshirt of his, all bets are off if there’s anything underneath. She’ll catch his eye in the mirror as she brushes her teeth and maintain heady eye contact. He can never help himself from stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He’ll nip that spot on her neck and slide his hands up to palm her tits, gently pinching her nipples as she finishes her nighttime routine before she drags him to their bed.  
Depending on her mood she’ll either let him stay above her or she’ll shove him down and climb astride him. Either is good, Gendry isn’t picky when it comes to positions with Arya. They’ve done this enough he knows how to make it good no matter where she is with him. 

Gendry is used to partners who moan and cry out or swear. Arya though, Arya always has something to say. 

“You’re so hard for me, Gendry”

“Gendry you fill me up so well, Gods I’ve never been so full.”

“Oh, right there. Just like that. Oh, Gendry. Oh!”

Directions, speed, all of it. Arya has never been shy about telling him exactly what she wants and how she wants it. She’s the most active participant Gendry has ever had and he loves every second of it. No second guessing if he’s doing something right or wrong. But there’s something to be said for when she goes quiet. Quiet from Arya usually means she’s sleeping, or concentrating, or she’s pissed at you. Quiet also means she’s about to come, and come hard. Her sentences become fragments and noises, “Gen! Geh! Gggg! Oh! Unh! So… So good… Gods… So goo…” before she goes completely silent, mouth moving but no sound coming out, eyes wide as she stares at him, like he’s the most important thing in her world. 

That’s the moment he seeks out with her. The silence in the storm. That’s the moment he craves. When he leans into her silence and quietly whispers, “I love you.” as she comes down, holding her close and burying his nose in her hair. 

So he’s not one for dirty talk. That’s okay, Arya says enough for the both of them. He knows when to speak too.


	2. Day 2: Biting

Arya doesn’t have a biting kink. She swears it. She doesn’t want to bite people. She’s not a vampire for Sevensake. She’s never wanted to be a vampire outside of All Hallows. The last time she bit someone it was Joffrey Lannister back in kindergarten and that’s because he stole Mycha’s crayons and refused to give them back and she was too small to take them so she bit his arm to get him to drop them. Her mom was called to the school and she lost all coloring privileges at home for the rest of the week. Arya doesn’t have a biting kink.

She may, however, have a Gendry biting _her_ kink. She will allow that to be examined, deep in the back of her brain where the thoughts don’t see the light of day. It’s not something they’ve explored or anything but when he nips at her neck or chest when they’re fooling around it gets her wet. But that could be from the other things his hands are doing at the same time. No proof that it’s him biting her that does it. Just Gendry with those big blue eyes of his and those perfect white teeth in that brilliant smile he saves just for her. 

She’s got it bad. She knows this. He’s the whole damn package. He’s got the body of a god from the manual labor he does. His big hands are rough and calloused but handle her gently when she needs, and not so much when she wants. Again with the beautiful blue eyes, the thick black hair, and the seemingly permanent shadow on his face that leaves delightful prickles on the soft skin between her thighs. He’s kind, and smart, and sweet, and surly, and an absolute grouch before he’s had coffee or the rare times when he’s hungover and yeah, okay, Arya’s been half in love with him since she was 15 and he was 18 and Jon’s friend from uni and now 8 years later they’re something wonderful, but that’s beside the point. He towers over her and only makes a little bit of fun when he gets something for her off the top shelf at the market but he also gives the best hugs when she’s had a shit day and… again beside the point. 

So the biting. It’s just that occasionally they have sex somewhere they really probably shouldn’t and they can’t get caught. Again. Once by her sister at Robb’s wedding, and once by _his_ sister at Candlemas is two times too many. And while she can keep quiet when she needs to Gendry sometimes can’t. He’s a big guy, his deep voice can carry. So he bites down on her shoulder to keep quiet. And she comes so hard she nearly blacks out. 

Fine. She’ll admit it. It’s a thing. But that doesn’t mean it would be a thing if someone else did it. That would require her to have a sample size greater than 1, but when that 1 is Gendry it’s impossible to convince herself that it’s she would have tried with another person. Because there is no other person and if something tragic happened it would take all seven hells for her to want to try anything with anyone else. She’s sidetracked again.

She’s not planning on asking him to try it on a regular night, she kind of likes that it only happens when they’re being scandalous. It almost makes it sweeter. But she might mention that she likes it. All casual like. And when he gets that knowing gleam in his eye she knows she’ll be in for a treat that night.


	3. Day 3: Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by gondalsqueen's World Enough and Time from the Star Wars Rebels fandom.

The trick to a good quickie is to be ready when you start. For that to happen the set-up starts long before the actual encounter. It was a beautiful spring Saturday and Arya had volunteered her and Gendry to help around Winterfell in preparation for Bran and Meera’s wedding the next weekend. Lights needed to be hung, favors assembled, a thousand little items checked off a never ending to-do list, all while keeping an eye on the ever growing brood of nieces and nephews.

It happens something like this. A brush of the hands as a coffee cup gets passed, “accidentally” brushing against the front of Gendry’s jeans as Arya brings a box of favors in from their car while he holds the door open for her. Gendry’s fingers digging into her neck, massaging gently as she looks up from folding programs while he pretends to read over her shoulder. Little things that everyone else will brush off as casual touches. Forty seven seconds total.

Stealing a kiss as she passes by him, taking her nephews out to look for stones to paint to hold papers down, short and sweet, all of a few seconds. Anything longer and little voices that carry will start to call.

She corners him in the garage while he's gathering the boxes of lights, fingers urgently dancing along the front of his pants, sixty five seconds since she ignored his belt. He corners her in the laundry room, setting her atop the running washer, hand sliding under her sweater to palm her breasts, her nipples hardening. Seventy three seconds total. Their families are right outside the closed doors but the two can hear them clearly as they move around Winterfell. Gendry grins slyly before removing his hands from her top and reaching around her to grab a tool kit from the cabinet and heading back out, calling to Jon as he goes.

A good quickie takes all day to set up. A quick picture sent from her mother’s craft room from down her sweater, her tits spilling from her lacy bra. A text from Gendry about bending her over a workbench in the garage. Fifteen seconds.

Both of them are busy in different parts of the manor. Gendry’s hanging the lights in the Godswood with Jon and Robb. Rickon and Theon are in town “picking up the reception supplies” and staying far from the chaos in the house. Sansa and Cat are in the kitchen assembling lunch for everyone as Arya is helping the children paint the stones they found to hold down the programs on one end of the table while Ygritte and Talisa are hot gluing ribbon onto the jars being used as vases. Arya thinks it’s going about as well as if the kids were doing it but it was a pleasant surprise when the fiery redhead and headstrong brunette got on like a house on fire. Ned is off in his study working, while Bran and Meera are down in Greywater Watch with Meera’s family taking care of other wedding stuff. 

That’s why when Gendry’s phone dings with a message from Arya he steps away from the brothers who are bickering about extension cords and makes his way into the kitchen with a nod at the two redheaded women. Cat smiles and pours him a glass of water as he makes his way to the dining room, following the sound of little voices.

 **Arya:** My room. Now. It’s almost lunch time and everyone’s distracted.

Gendry can understand why she texted him to escape. He rounds the corner and leans just outside the doorway, listening to the chaos around the newspaper covered table.

“I wanna paint a laby-bug!” this from Jon and Ygritte’s oldest, Lya, who’s five and missing a few teeth.

“Well mine’s gonna be a dragon!” Ben, Robb and Talisa’s eldest, at seven.

“Yaya, I want pink. Where’s pink?” Vera, Robb and Talisa’s middle daughter, four.

“No, not pink! Orange! Pink is for girls!” Teddy, Jon and Ygritte’s son, three.

“I am a girl, stupid! So’s Yaya and she gave me pink!” again from Vera, who reminds Gendry very strongly of Arya at times. 

Sansa’s daughter Bri was happily painting away in the seat nearest him, getting as much paint on the newspaper as on her stone, it was bright yellow with green spots at the moment, matching a small pile of already painted rocks in a similar pattern while Aaron, Robb and Talisa’s one-year-old happily clacks some unpainted rocks together from the floor.

Gendry stays where he’s at as his phone buzzes again in his hand

 **Arya:** Now please.

Gendry steps further into the dining room as Arya looks up. She’s got a small dab of paint on her left eyebrow, like some was on the back of her hand as she swept her hair out of her face. He’s distracted by the sight of her surrounded by the children, suddenly hoping one day they can add to the Stark brood. 

“Oh, Gendry, do you think you can find us some more paintbrushes? I think I have some up in my old room.” She quirks her painted eyebrow at him.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, Yaya.” He smirks at her and starts to walk out before pausing, and turning around, “Where in your old room? Last time I was up there your mom turned it into storage.”

“Right! Well,” Arya claps her hands, rising from her seat, “Ygritte, Talisa? It’s almost lunch time, can you help these munchkins get cleaned up and I’ll get more paintbrushes for after lunch?” 

The two women look up from their glue guns with identical knowing grins before herding the children to the bathroom across the hall. Arya comes around the table and again brushes her entire body against Gendry’s with a smirk as she leads the way down the hall and up the stairs, a definite sway of her hips as she goes. The second the door to her old room closes she pounces, her knees catching around his hips as he leans against the door. They grin at each other for just a second before kissing passionately.

Gendry hikes her up a bit before stepping around several boxes as he crosses the room to set her on her old desk, their lips never parting. As he sets her on the edge of the desk he moves his lips from hers down her jaw, sucking for just a moment behind her ear, making Arya moan quietly. His hands get busy removing her sweater as hers grab for his belt buckle, opening it and sliding her hands into his boxers. His lips drop to her tits to muffle a groan as she works her hand up and down his shaft. He was mostly hard already after their little showdown in the laundry room and that picture down her sweater kept him going while helping her brothers.

Arya kicks off one shoe and begins sliding her leggings down one leg, “Help me Stupid, before someone comes looking for us!” she mutters. Gendry removes himself from where he was sucking a mark on her left breast to help get her leggings and panties off her leg before bringing one of his hands to her center. A few quick circles of her clit and a heavy pet of her cunt show that she’s as ready as he is and he quickly removes his hand as she complains about cold fingers before thrusting himself inside her heat.

Arya’s head drops back and Gendry drops his lips to hers to silence her moan. He begins to thrust, slowly at first, testing the strength of her old desk before picking up speed. He pulls back slightly, watching her tits jiggle in her bra before meeting her eyes. Her pupils are blown wide and she gives him a naughty grin before her hands drop from his shoulders to his arse. She pulls him in tighter and whispers, “Faster, give it to me please. Make me come. Fill me up, I want to sit at lunch with my family with it dripping out of me.” 

Gendry’s never been good at saying no to her, particularly not when it’s something like that. At her dirty words he drops a hand to her clit, circling it roughly. His other hand goes behind her knee, hitching her leg up higher, allowing him to pound into her deeper. He knows he’s hit the spot when she has to let go of his arse and stuff a fist in her mouth to keep from shouting. A few more thrusts and she begins to clench around his cock, panting into her hand to stay quiet. As she shudders and jolts from her orgasm Gendry feels his slam into him, like lightning down his spine. He leans his head into her shoulder and bites down to keep quiet. The quick jolt of pain causes Arya to seize again before leaning her forehead onto his shoulder. 

They stay there for just a moment to catch their breaths before hearing Ben from down the hall, “Yaya, where are you? Grandma says it’s lunch time!” They look at each other and grin as Gendry slips out of her with a sigh, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

“We’re coming sweetling!” Arya calls. Gendry leans in to whisper, “We just did.” and Arya bats at his arm and continues at full volume, “We’ll meet you down there! Can you make sure Grandpa knows too?”

She prays that he turns and goes to find her father in his study at the other end of the hall. There’s no way she can explain to her brother’s kid just what she and Gendry were up to on the desk. As Ben’s steps retreat Gendry steps back and begins to right himself, buckling his belt and running his hands through his hair. Arya slides her leggings and panties up her leg before hopping off the desk and finishing dressing. Checking her reflection in her old closet mirror she straightens her sweater before grabbing a plastic bag from the craft store that was sitting on her bed, full of paintbrushes and more paints, hot glue sticks, and ribbon. 

They exit her room and make their way downstairs for lunch. Ten minutes and 46 seconds.


	4. Day 4: Creampie/Cum Play

It came up one night when they were both a little tipsy and laying tangled together in bed. Arya had explained how much she loved it when Gendry bit her shoulder to keep quiet when he came (something he was aware of but liked hearing her say anyway, no one came _that_ hard from something they didn’t enjoy) and in return she asked if he had a _thing_ like that. He hesitated, because yeah he did, but explaining to your partner that you love the thought of seeing them fucked out and slathered in your cum, to see it dripping down your love’s thighs as they lay there in the afterglow, without sounding like a possessive asshole was difficult. He didn’t want to claim her, he explained, he just loved seeing the result of their lovemaking on her. To see what he did to her, what she allowed him to do to her, excited him, he went on. Arya smiled warmly, staying quiet as he talked, before pecking him on the lips, thanking him for sharing that tidbit of information, and settling in for sleep. 

His _thing_ went unremarked upon for quite a while. They continued on as they’d been, comfortable in each others space, handsy after having few drinks, fucking in coat closets at fancy parties (Arya couldn’t blame herself, have you seen Gendry in a suit?), and cuddling on the couch at the end of long days that eventually turned into toe-curling nights. Until tonight. 

They’re out celebrating Lommy’s birthday at a club of all places. Gendry would rather be at home with Arya, some Braavosi take-out, and the newest season of The Great Westerosi Bake-Off (never tell Hot Pie he’d gotten Gendry hooked on the show) but Lommy was one of his oldest friends so he’d suck it up for a few drinks and the opportunity to see Arya in those high-waisted black shorts, halter top, and heels dancing to her heart's content. Her lips were painted red and her hair was down in loose waves and he was a goner. 

She managed to tug him out of the booth he’d been holding down and onto the dance floor, the pounding beat echoing in his chest as he pulled her close to him, his hand settling on her hips. The flashing lights in the club made her grey eyes glow silver and a mischievous smile settled on her lips. Raising up on her toes and tugging his head down to her level, even in heels she was still tiny, tiny and beautiful and his, she whispered in his ear, “I want you so bad Gendry. I want you to fuck me here and leave me a mess.” 

She dropped down to her toes and winked at him before turning and walking towards the back hall where the club bathrooms were. Gendry gave chase, nearly tripping over his feet in an effort to not lose her in the crowd. Thankfully there was no line and he and Arya slipped into the single occupancy room, locking the door behind them. Gendry pushed her against the door, his lips falling to her neck, biting and sucking faint red marks as his hands went to her tits, palming them over her top. He could tell she’d forgone a bra with the open back of the halter top and the feeling of her nipples hardening beneath his palms made him groan with pleasure. Her little hands were fumbling with his belt, trying to pull his shirt up enough to get at him. She succeeded in loosening his belt and undoing his fly, her hands dipping into his boxers to stroke his rapidly hardening cock. Gendry pulled back from where he’d buried his face in her neck to return the favor, opening her shorts enough to slide his palm into her lacy underwear, feeling her practically dripping onto his palm. He brought his fingers to her clit and gave several quick circles before sliding two fingers deep inside her, crooking them forward as she threw her head back and gasped. 

“Now, please, please,” she begged. He pulled his hand from her shorts, helping her slide them down as she stepped one leg out before running his hands up the backs of her thighs and pulling her up to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the door. He fumbled with himself for just a moment, pulling her panties to the side, lining his cock up with her dripping slit, and sliding into her wet heat. She moaned loudly, the sound echoing around the tiled bathroom. He began pounding into her at the sound, her noises driving him wild.

“Arya, Arya, oh gods, Arya,” he chanted into her neck, once again nipping at the tender skin there. There was no way anyone on the other side of the door didn’t know what was happening in here but Gendry couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Arya was tightening around him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He pulled back slightly from her, giving himself enough space to bring a calloused finger to her swollen clit, circling it slowly in contrast to his rapid thrusts into her. Arya released one of his shoulders to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle her near-screams of pleasure. She tightened around him like a vice as she came, clenching tightly around his throbbing cock. That was the signal he needed, losing the last bit of his restraint as he tried to drive her through the door. 

Arya’s head tipped forward, her pupils blown from her orgasm. She looked him dead in the eye and whispered, “come for me Gendry, gods, please come in me. I want you to, please. You feel so good inside me.” and that was it. Grunting like a bull in heat Gendry lost control and drove himself as deep as he could before freezing and coming hard, his knees buckling. He surely would have dropped Arya had he not had her pinned to the door with his weight.

They stayed that way for several minutes, heartbeats slowing and breaths regulating. Eventually Gendry pulled out and stepped back, gently setting Arya back on her feet and making sure she was steady before stepping away. He moved to the sink and grabbed a handful of paper towels for her to clean up with. As he turned back to her he was shocked to see she had already pulled her shorts back on and was straightening her top and fluffing her hair to hide the mark he’d sucked into her neck. Again she winked at him and said, “What? I thought you liked the thought of me messy?” At his dumbstruck expression she continued, “I figured I’d stay like this and when we got home we could carry on, but if you’d rather not…?” 

Gendry shook his head, a dangerous smile finding its way onto his face, “Oh no love, I’d want everyone to know, but we’d better go now because I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you if any of that slips out.” 

Arya held out her hand as she turned for the door, “Then what are we waiting for?”


	5. Day 5: Femdom

It’s their turn to host game night with their friends and their living room is full of people at different levels of competition over a second round of Settlers of Catan. There was a ban on Clue at their flat after Arya once tackled Hot Pie across the coffee table when he correctly guessed the murder scenario the turn before her and Monopoly was right out due to the cutthroat nature of both the game and their friends, not to mention the anti-capitalist monolouging Lommy and Gendry would start in on given enough drinks. How Catan hadn’t yet been banned was beyond her. It had never resulted in an actual brawl but was responsible for more than one cold-shouldering and Gendry refusing to play again after getting ganged up on by Arya, Meera, and Carellen early in their relationship. 

Arya wasn’t expecting Gendry to pull her onto his lap as she returned from the kitchen with a refilled bowl of chips. She’d barely managed to set the bowl down before his long arms wrapped around her and dragged her onto his lap. She laughed and nestled into her new seat as Gendry propped his chin on her shoulder, giving her a quick nuzzle behind her ear as they watched their friends get more rowdy as the end of the game loomed. Bella had amassed a large army but Meera had built a circuitous road around the edge of the board that went unnoticed for too long. Hot Pie had folded early, running out of resources, and was now cheering Lommy on while snacking on veggies and dip. Carellen, Maya, and Ned hadn’t been able to make it tonight and Arya had opted not to join in on this second round after winning the first but was enjoying the chaos from her new perch.

As they sat egging their friends on and commenting on their bargaining skills Gendry occasionally kissed her neck and nipped at her shoulder, finding the spots that always made her shudder. Surreptitiously Arya squeezed her thighs together as Gendry slowly worked her up, trying to focus on their friends and not where Gendry’s mind clearly was. Finally Bella was declared victorious and Gendry stood from the couch, slowly dropping Arya to her feet against him. They helped their friends clean up and saw them out. As soon as the door closed behind Hot Pie and Lommy, now passionately debating the outcome of the weekend’s upcoming footie match between King’s Landing and Storm’s End, Arya turned to Gendry and said, “Bedroom. Now.”

They crossed the threshold of their room in a tangle of lips and limbs. Gendry’s shirt was lost somewhere in the hall and Arya’s was not far behind. As Gendry reached for her Arya planted her hands on his chest and gave him a firm shove, sending him sprawling across the bed. He moved to sit up as Arya crawled astride him, her hands returning to his chest and keeping him flat on his back. He stayed down but moved his hands up her thighs, caressing them up her jean-clad legs to her tits, palming her through her bra. Arya sighed for a moment before grabbing his wrists and moving them above his head, pinning them to the bed. “You seem to think you get to touch after your little show on the couch. Not tonight Gen, not after that,” she said with a feral grin.

Gendry’s cock hardened further at the dark look in her grey eyes and swallowed, keeping his hands where they were. When Arya saw he wasn’t moving she sat back up over him, running her hands up her toned stomach and caressing her breasts. Reaching behind her she unclipped her bra and threw it across the room. She began to roll and pinch her nipples as she gently rocked herself against Gendry’s still covered cock. Moaning quietly she worked herself over, getting closer to the edge. Gendry watched below her, helpless at the show she was putting on. He desperately wanted to help her along, moving his hands down to the button of her jeans before her eyes snapped open at his touch. He froze. Arya shook her head, pulling his hands from her waist and setting them back on the bed before climbing off him back to the floor. Gendry whimpered at the loss of her above him.

Maintaining eye contact Arya stripped out of her remaining clothes. Standing at the edge of the bed she continued to fondle her breasts with one hand, the other slowly moving down to toy with herself amongst the brown curls between her thighs, breathily saying, “I said no touching Gendry. Now you can sit there and watch. Watch me come and maybe then you can come too.” 

Gendry gulped, this was new but the thought of Arya commanding his pleasure excited him. He eagerly nodded and moved his hands back above him where she’d initially set them, this time grabbing onto the headboard to keep them still. Arya smiled at this and rewarded him by climbing back onto the bed. She paused at his waist, undoing his pants and starting to slide them down. He raised his hips to help her and was pleased when she gave his cock a few hard strokes in return. She straddled him and moved up his chest, pausing part way and leaning back, giving him a prime view of her nearly dripping center. Here she stayed for a moment, circling her clit and dipping her fingers into her cunt. Gendry groaned, he could smell her, could see her wetness dripping down her thighs. Arya smiled again and brought her wet fingers to his mouth. He greedily took them in, sucking and cleaning them thoroughly. “Do you want more, Gen? Tell me, do you want to eat me out? Do you want me dripping all over your face?” Arya’s pupils were blown and her voice was getting breathy. 

Gendry could only nod, managing to eke out a simple “yes, please” before she was moving her knees around his ears and dropping her dripping cunt over his face. Normally Gendry would grasp her hips and try to guide her pleasure when she was over him like this but he was sure she wouldn’t allow it tonight. She was in control and she told him to keep his hands away, so he kept them wrapped around the headboard, his knuckles tightening as he was enveloped with Arya. She groaned happily, rocking her hips over his face. From below her and with no leverage Gendry went to work. Gently nudging her clit with his nose he licked her outer lips and dipped his tongue inside, tasting her sweet honey. He pulled back some to move back to her clit, sealing his mouth around it and sucking, softly at first but increasing his pressure in time with her pants and moans. Arya’s hands dropped from her tits to grasp his black hair tightly, keeping his mouth there. He desperately wanted to add a finger or two into her slit, knowing she liked to clench around something as she came but he just gripped the wood tighter. She was in control and he was so close too, this dominant Arya having turned him on to the point of nearly coming himself as she sat on his face and came with a gush of liquid. He softened his mouth, gently caressing her clit with his tongue and chuckling gently as she shivered. She moved off his face and draped herself across his chest, her pert arse just brushing his straining erection. Gendry released his grip on the headboard and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her spine. After a few minutes Arya lifted her head and softly smiled at him. Gendry returned her smile and kissed her softly as one of his hands dropped down over her arse and began petting her from behind. Arya’s soft smile dropped as her mouth fell open in pleasure, beautiful grey eyes closing in pleasure.

“My turn?” Gendry asked.

Arya nodded. They were in for quite a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry is my husband here. He refuses to play Settler's of Catan with me after my college roommates and I ganged up on him to obliterate his resources while playing early in our relationship.
> 
> I wrote this instead of working because I couldn't get my brain to focus on my actual work


	6. Day Six: Sixty-Nine

She’s not entirely sure how she got dragged into her sister’s Girl’s Night but here she is, most of a bottle of wine deep, toes painted a sparkly purple color, snacking on some canapés that Margaery brought while listening to Sansa extolling the virtues of different sex positions. Arya and Meera lean against each other on the couch as Sansa’s arm movements get more voluminous, The Real Housewives of Dorne playing quietly in the background. Margaery nods along and Brienne is looking like she’d like to be anywhere else but isn’t edging for the door just yet, likely because Talisa has her foot gripped tightly in her hands, weidling the nail polish brush like it’s one of her scalpels. 

Arya’s glad her relationship with her sister has improved so drastically since they were children, but she’s not sure if she wants to hear her sister go on about something called The Flat Iron, especially knowing that whatever it is involves Theon and that just makes it weird. Theon’s great, a little goofy and all over the place but he brings a lot of balance to Sansa. Arya just doesn’t want to imagine what the two of them do behind closed doors. It’s almost worse when Talisa starts nodding along because then it’s Robb in the mix too and she doesn’t need to know about her brother’s sex life. Thank god Ygritte couldn’t make it tonight because that would be too much. No amount of wine could clear that knowledge from her head. 

Arya’s brought back to the conversation at hand with an elbow from Meera. “Arrrrya,” Sansa exclaims, arms thrown out, “you’re not listening! I asked what your favorite position with Gendry is!” 

Arya sighs, there’s no getting out of this. She could side step the question but if Sansa can get that information out of Brienne, “on our sides, early in the morning”, then Sansa can get it out of her. She’d be a crack interrogator for the Westerosi Secret Service, “Is all of them a good answer? Because sex with Gendry is great no matter how it is.” 

Sansa’s arms somehow become more intense, “No! We want to know your favorite!”

‘We’ might be a bit of a stretch, but Margaery is looking at her intensely and even Meera has turned to face her. Talisa is putting the finishing touches on Brienne’s pedicure but even her head is cocked, listening. 

“Is it embarrassing, is that why you won’t say?” Margaery asks. “This is a firm No Judgement zone!”

Meera snickers, “Do you want us to guess?” She’s been spending too much time with Bran, the shit-stirrer has rubbed off. 

Sansa beats her to a response, “YES! Let’s guess!” There's no stopping her sister now, there’s nothing Arya can say to slow her sister's train of thought down. 

“Missionary,” from Queen Shit Stirrer, herself.

“Standing, in a bathroom like at my wedding” from Talisa, who has finally released Brienne’s foot. 

“How do you… Nevermind,” Arya shakes her head.

Brienne makes a break for it, scooping an empty bottle of wine from the coffee table and heading for the kitchen, then shocking Arya by tossing, “Doggie style” over her shoulder as she goes.

“Anal,” Margaery adds, with what Arya thinks is meant to be a wise nod, but the amount of wine she’s had makes it more of a dramatic flop. Arya wrinkles her nose at that suggestion, they’ve discussed it (not that she’d ever tell the girls that), but it’s not something they’re both interested in at the moment. 

“No, no, no! I know!” Sansa is flapping her arms like she’s the Three-Eyed Raven herself, “I know! SIXTY-NINE!” Sansa begins to giggle and all of the girls join in, the dramatics adding an extra level of hilarity to the moment. 

Arya snickers herself. “No Sans,” she says. “it’s not that. Have you seen how much bigger than me Gendry is? We’ve tried, it’s just not physically comfortable for us. He’s a giant bull and I’ve been sprite sized since I was 12!” 

Sansa looks as though Arya has just dispensed some great wisdom, nodding seriously as Arya explains that as enjoyable as that position could be for the both of them proportionally it’s just not feasible. 

“Well, what is it then? You have to share!” Sansa’s dramatic arms have lessened but Arya knows she has to give them something or the next thing she knows her sister will be texting Gendry who will never let her live it down while not being able to look Sansa in the eye at the next family dinner. 

Arya grumbles before relenting, “Fine! You’re all wrong. My favorite position is me in his lap facing him when I’m able to just stare into his eyes. It adds something when I’m able to see how much he loves and cares for me when we’re doing something like that.” 

All the girls sigh. 

Arya’s phone buzzes next to her on the couch.

**Gendry:** I miss you tonight, hope you’re having fun love.


	7. Day 7: Scent Kink

Arya never minded when Gendry woke her up with his head between her legs. He was usually very considerate about it, taking care to start early enough that neither of them were scrambling to get to work on time but not so early as to make Arya, who was distinctly not a morning person, grumbly and annoyed. This morning was no different. She awoke to the tingle of beard burn beginning on her thighs and building pleasure between her legs as Gendry ate her out like she was for breakfast. Arya stretched and kept her eyes closed, enjoying this start to her day.

As she began to peak, clenching around nothing, he gently slipped two fingers in and crooked them, causing her orgasm to race through her, tingling from tip to toe. He kept his fingers there, slowly pumping them in and out to prolong the feeling. Using his other hand to move her (his) tshirt out of his way Gendry began to kiss up her stomach, pausing at her breasts for a few moments before moving up to her lips, “Good morning, love,” he whispered against her mouth as he kissed her softly, removing his fingers from within her and resting his hand on her waist. 

“Mmmm, good morning to you too,” Arya replied quietly, opening her eyes to meet his blue ones and savoring the taste of herself on Gendry’s lips, “how much time do we have? I’d hate to make you late to work.”

“Enough if we’re quick and want breakfast” was his response.

“I can be quick,” Arya said, spreading her legs wide and bringing them around Gendry’s waist before she rolled them both over. Lining him up, she quickly slid down his length, sighing as she took him all the way in on her first thrust thanks to his earlier work. They moved together, working in tandem to bring them both off, sighing and quietly moaning in pleasure as Arya peaked again and Gendry quickly followed.

After a few minutes of cuddling Arya’s alarm began to chime from her bedside table and they untangled themselves to get out of bed and begin their day. Arya got ready quickly before moving to the kitchen to start coffee and egg sandwiches. Gendry finished his morning routine just as she was pouring coffee into their thermoses and they walked out the door to the train station together.

\---

That evening Arya arrived home before Gendry and began working on dinner for the two of them. He walked through the door just as she was sliding the pan into the oven and he moved to corner her against the counter as she turned to greet him. His enthusiastic kisses took her by surprise as his hands wandered from her sides to her arse, gently squeezing it before pulling her up his body and setting her on the counter before stepping between her legs.

“Well hello to you too, Baratheon,” she giggled, returning his kisses with equal fervor. “You should have said something if you were this excited about enchiladas, I would have made them sooner!”

Gendry pulled back slightly from where he’d moved to her neck as she’d spoken, “Everything you cook is wonderful love, but that’s not what I’m hungry for.” 

“You had that this morning, not that I ever object to it twice in one day.”

“Yes, but I spent all day smelling you. Every time I ran my hand over my face all I could smell was you from this morning. It made it almost impossible for me to focus on work when all I kept thinking about laying you out on my work desk and feasting on your cunt until you were moaning, my coworkers bedamned. I didn’t want to stop until everyone in the building knew you were mine by how loud you were shouting my name”

Arya’s eyes darkened at the thought of him taking her on his desk, of shoving his architectural drafts aside as he bent her over the polished wood. She sighed, “Something to think about in the future?”

“Oh definitely. Until then,” he sunk to his knees, his blue eyes nearly black, “we’ve got time before dinner and I want to smell you on me all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to the Gendrya Hill Discord Lemons channel, the topic came up earlier and it's what inspired me to participate in Kinktober!


	8. Day 8: Begging

Gendry doesn’t like begging on principle. He learned growing up in foster care that begging got you nowhere. Depending on the home it could get you sent to bed without dinner or even sent away. So it surprised him to realize how much he loved hearing Arya beg in bed. 

She doesn’t do it often. Even before her pleas slip out she will bite her lip to keep them in. The first time it happened Gendry had his head between her thighs, teasing her for the better part of an hour. He’d lifted eyes from where they’d been focused on his fingers moving within her, slowly, gently, working her to a fervor to see her gnawing on her bottom lip trying to keep quiet. He pulled his fingers from her wet heat and gently prized her swollen lip free. “I want to hear you, Arry. Let me hear you,” he’d said, staring intently into her eyes before returning to his place between her legs. 

Arya gasped as his lips sealed around her clit and began to suck as his fingers again slipped into her, crooking forward and moving faster. “Please!” she cried. “Please, Gendry! Oh!” He groaned against her, flicking his tongue against her clit, the vibrations causing her to come with a shout, thighs clenching around his head.

It becomes a bit of a game for him after that, to see how long Arya can hold out before she begs. A bit of competition with himself to see how often he can get her to that point of desperation. 

\---

She’d had a long day. There was an incident on the train line this morning that made her late for work, she spilled coffee on her blouse right before a presentation she’d worked hard on was botched by a coworker, she met her mother for lunch on the opposite side of the city center- a hike from her office and more emotionally taxing that usual, and it poured rain on her commute home after she’d left her umbrella by the front door of their flat that morning in her rush out the door. Gendry runs her a hot bath and pours her a glass of wine when she finally stumbles through the door drenched and exhausted. Arya smiles gratefully at his offer to order dinner and after her soak they cuddle on the couch together, the coffee table scattered with Braavosi take-out containers and a slowly cooling cup of tea. 

As Arya begins to nod off Gendry scoops her into his arms and carries her to their room, gently laying her on the bed. He begins to move away when Arya snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him to her, slowly grinding her hips up into his. She’s tired, but not enough to let him go. She wants comfort that only he can give. She meets his questioning gaze and quietly says, “I need you.”

He nods and they both move to strip themselves of their clothes. When they both are naked Gendry crawls over her, kissing her deeply, hands wandering and teasing. Finding her ready he positions himself between her spread legs and sinks deeply into her. Arya’s gasp nearly a sob of relief. 

But then he stops, forearms resting on either side of her head. Arya whines, eyes tightly shut, rolling her body, trying to get him to move, to get him to thrust deeper, grind into her, anything. His cock is filling her wonderfully but she wants him to move. To find that spot in her that only he has managed to find. To bring his fingers to circle her clit, his cock sliding in and out of her. Any movement, anything, she’s desperate for some friction.

Gently Gendry brings a hand to her face, thumb brushing her mouth, releasing her lower lip she didn’t even realize she was biting. “You know what to say,” he whispers. Arya whines again, shifting her hips in an attempt to get him to just move. He brushes his lips against her ear, nosing at her neck, laughing softly as he says, “One word, love. One word and I'll take good care of you.”

“Gendryyyyy,” Arya gasps, trying to reach between their bodies to rub at her clit. He bats her hand away, slowly sliding his rough palm up her body and tugging a nipple as he passes before settling more of his weight over her. 

“No love, try again,” He chuckles and Arya fleetingly thinks, _“Gods he’s an asshole, I love him”_ before giving in. “Please,” she cries. “Please Gendry! Fuck me, anything you want just please, for the love of the gods mo-” She cuts herself off with a moan as Gendry finally rolls his hips into hers, giving her what she needs and thrusting deep. 

“I’ve got you, Arya. Always. Just let go. Come for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs, reaching between them and sliding his fingers around where they are joined. She keens at the feel of his fingers on her, gathering her moisture before settling on her clit, swollen and begging for his attention. The slow movement of his fingers is a sharp contrast to the deep and rapid thrusts of his hips, driving himself up into her, brushing that sweet spot deep inside her. 

Gendry knows her better than anyone, inside and out. He has her coming in a few more thrusts, crying out in pleasure as she falls apart around him. Knowing how desperately she needs this. He gives her a moment to catch her breath, heartbeat slowing slightly. Catching her eye he gives her an impish grin before rolling his hips again. “That’s the first.”


	9. Day 9: Car Sex/Leaving Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covered both prompts today, woo!

If they get busted he wants it on record that it’s Arya’s fault. 

\---

Sunday evening is Stark Family Dinner, capital letters required. It had been for as long as him and Arya had been together. He’d met the Starks several times as Jon’s roommate during uni but it wasn’t until Arya that he became a regular attendant. Every Sunday saw them driving an hour to Winterfell to have dinner with her siblings and their significant others, her parents, and any assortment of family friends who happened to be nearby. Tonight was no different.

Well, he takes that back. Tonight was a little different. Tonight Arya wore a knee length skirt and a white button up top that complimented her tanned skin nicely. Finished off with a pair of flats and some red lipstick and he was praying he made it home before having to resort to Storm’s End footie stats to keep his cool. Arya wasn’t helping matters much. She was singing along to the radio on the drive without a care in the world, shimmying her shoulders at him from the passenger seat as she did. He loved seeing this happy part of Arya and he couldn’t help but smile and occasionally sing back to her as they drove.

Dinner was delicious as always. He didn’t know how Cat managed to put together such a fantastic meal week after week. He’s seated next to Arya near the end of the table deep in conversation with Rickon and Bran about an upcoming season of a fantasy series they were all watching as Arya was chatting with Talisa and Sansa about something that had happened at work that week involving some mislaid documents and a very large bouquet of flowers when her hand lands on his thigh. Rather high on his thigh for where they are. He stumbles over his words for a moment before carrying on, talking about a character who had disappeared a few seasons earlier that he was hoping would return. Arya’s hand begins to subtly stroke his leg, slowly working her way up and in, occasionally brushing his inseam with her nails, as dinner moves on to dessert and Talisa begins to tell a story about an elegant elderly patient with a sharp tongue whose dressing down of her son had Talisa in stitches as soon as she could excuse herself from the room. 

Gendry sees from the corner of his eye Arya’s slight smirk as her hand finally reaches its destination, palming his hardening cock through his slacks. Gendry’s suddenly glad Cat insists on setting a formal table with a tablecloth because he does not need anyone to see what she’s doing to him right now. Those footie stats become very important much sooner than he’d anticipated. With a gentle squeeze Arya rises from her seat to help her mother clear the table as Gendry downs the rest of his wine to try to regain his composure. He’d missed the past several minutes of discussion with Bran and Rickon, the former now insisting that one of the characters had in fact been replaced by a god who would try to use his powers to stop the end of the world while Rickon rebutted with the idea that that character was actually evil and would wind up destroying the world. That composure is quickly lost again as Arya leans over his shoulder to take his plate to the kitchen, pressing her tits against his back and breathing warmly in his ear. 

She takes mercy on him for the remainder of the evening, if you could call sending him heated looks and running her tongue across her lower lip mercy. He praises whatever god was in charge of her lip color because the red paint hasn’t budged since she put it on. Her little stunt at the table has him imagining those ruby lips wrapped around his cock and he finds himself useless at conversation, just nodding along as the Starks talk around him. Cat eventually sends them on their way with a plan of lunch later that week with Arya and several rounds of hugs from all the Starks.

Gendry lets out a sigh the moment the car door closes behind Arya. He loves her family, loves that they folded him in effortlessly but that many enthusiastic people for several hours was a lot of energy for him. Arya’s teasing was unhelpful in the best way. They were quiet as they pulled onto the main road back to the city, the radio now playing softly in the background. Eventually Arya began to talk about an upcoming project at work that she was excited to be leading. As she spoke her hand made its way back to his thigh, again slowly stroking as he drove them home. Gendry lets her carry on, not entirely sure if she’s aware that she’s doing it given how intently she is speaking about the goals of the project. As her hand again moves to palm his cock Gendry drops his hand to hers, pressing it to his bulge and stopping her movements, “Love if you keep that up I’m going to crash. I can’t focus on the road with your hand on my cock.”

Arya pouts and brings her hand back to her side of the car. The car quiets as Gendry focuses back on the road, the litany of footie stats back on his mind. After a few minutes a soft gasp from her side of the car causes him to whip his head over. Arya is sitting there, eyes closed, shirt partially unbuttoned as one hand slowly teases her nipples through her lacy bra, the other working herself under her skirt. She peeks one eye open to see him watching her intently, before grinning mischievously and saying, “Eyes on the road Gendry, you don’t want us to crash.”

“What’s got… What happen…” he can’t quite string a coherent thought together.

“Oh, my knickers?” She asks, coyly, “They were so wet after dinner that I took them off before we left. They’re in my purse.”

Gendry groans, turning his focus back through the windshield as her gasps get slightly louder and the lewd, wet sounds of her hand between her legs can be heard over the radio in the background. Suddenly getting home to their bed is the last thing on Gendry’s mind. He swerves into a roadside pull-out and throws the car in park. Arya giggles as he frantically begins to undo his seatbelt and paw at hers. As her belt releases Gendry tugs her across the center console and firmly onto his now rock hard erection. They begin to kiss sloppily as he works the remaining buttons loose from her shirt, hands sliding up to palm and squeeze her tits as she grinds herself down onto his firm bulge. Gendry’s lips leave her mouth and move to her neck, finding that spot behind her ear that causes her to gasp and work herself against him, a wet spot growing on his pants from her dripping center. 

Arya’s hands scrabble down his chest to open his belt, pulling his throbbing cock from the stifling confines of his boxers. A few hard pumps then she lines herself up over him and sinks down, taking a few strokes to work herself to the base, knees tight around his hips in the limited space afforded by the front seat of the car. Gendry releases the spot he was worrying on her neck, forehead dropping to her chest as his hands grip her waist tightly. He begins to move her over him, pulling her forward and down onto his cock as she gasps and writhes over him, hands moving to his shoulders, nails digging in through the fabric of his shirt.

The sounds of their coupling fill the car, Arya’s face is briefly illuminated by a passing car, her mouth open in ecstasy, her pupils blown wide as she stares down at him. Gasps and moans, the slap of skin and the squelch of sex all coming together to this perfect moment. Gendry grunts out, “Arry, I’m close. Gods Arya, so close,” dropping one of his hands from his tight grip on her waist, delving under her skirt to find her clit, rubbing frantically, trying to bring her over with him, football stats long forgotten. 

Arya breathlessly whines, “Let go, Gendry, please let go. I’m right there.”

A few more thrusts and Gendry tips over the edge. The feel of him flooding her with his release sends Arya over too, her cunt clenching around his cock as they ride out their orgasms together. Arya drops her forehead to his, sighing. They stay that way for a few minutes, breathing together before Gendry gently pats her bum and says, “We’d best get home. I don’t want to have to explain to an officer why we’re pulled off the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with the windows all fogged up.”

Arya laughs and gently pulls herself off of him before clambering back to her side of the car saying, “I’m sure he’ll be able to guess. We probably wouldn’t be his first stop for something like this.”

\---

As Arya is changing into her pajamas later that night she notices a dark bloom on her neck and darkening spots just above her hips, the perfect size and spread to be bruises left from Gendry’s fingers as he’d desperately fucked her. She smiled to herself before pulling on her shirt and crawling into his waiting arms to sleep.


	10. Day 10: Nipple Play

It had been a cold and wet Saturday. The icy autumn rain had started Friday night and hadn’t let up since, drenching the city and keeping its residents inside. After a lazy morning spent cuddling in bed with coffee and a tumble in the sheets Arya and Gendry spent their day puttering around their flat, a hearty soup simmering away on the stove as they cleaned and organized, their music gently playing in the background. After dinner they spooned together on the couch to watch their favorite movie, _The Legend of High Heart_. 

As the movie began Gendry’s hand migrated from where it rested on Arya’s hip, dipping under her shirt to her waist. He leaned forward slightly to press a kiss to her head, enjoying the warmth of her against him. She hummed contentedly, tipping her head back slightly for him to kiss her softly before refocusing on the screen, watching the two main characters of vastly different social standing find themselves stranded in the old manor deep in the woods, a waxing moon hanging ominously in the sky.

Gendry’s hand began to stroke her soft skin beneath her shirt, slowly moving higher. He hadn’t started the evening with this in mind but Arya warm and relaxed in his arms made it seem like the obvious choice. As his hand gently cupped her breast and began to caress she sighed and wriggled slightly, pushing herself back firmly into his chest. He moved his hand down to her other breast, giving it the same soft attention as its twin before stroking his hand down to her hip and back up. His fingers slowly circled her nipple, bringing it to a peak before gently pinching and tugging it. Arya gasped at the sensation and tipped her head forward slightly. Gendry brought his free hand up to move her hair out of the way, baring her neck and gently kissing her warm skin from her ear to her collarbone. He kept his hand moving under her shirt, again switching to her other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. 

The movie played on, the two characters finding themselves in increasingly charged situations as strange things happened in the forest beyond the manor. Wrapped together on the couch Arya and Gendry were barely paying attention. Arya’s soft gasps were becoming quiet moans of pleasure as Gendry continued his ministrations at her chest, hand never moving from there beyond a quick stroke down her side before returning to her tits. She’d never been this worked up from him just fondling her as he was. His lips continued to kiss and suck along her neck, his scruff from the day adding to the heightened sensations her body was feeling. Arya’s squirming became a slow grind against him, pressing her arse against his hardening cock as she whined at all the sensations he was wringing from her body despite not touching her below her waist. 

Gendry chuckled quietly before hushing her, gentling his hands and mouth slightly but paying prolonged attention to the taut breast in his hand. On screen the two characters finally admitted their attraction, heatedly kissing in the stable during a sudden rainstorm before they shed their wet clothes and the man of low background took his lady against the stable door. One of Arya’s hands moved from under her chin to the back of Gendry’s head, gripping his hair as he continued to tease, her edge getting closer. Again Gendry abandoned her breasts to sweep his hand down her side, gripping her hip and grinding himself forward against her pert arse. The feel of him against her made her cry out quietly and his hand dipped between her legs fleetingly before returning to her neglected breast, focusing his attentions there. He continued to grind himself against her as his hand moved, pinching and tugging and rolling. It felt as though her nipples were directly connected to her pulsing center and she pushed herself against him, desperate for friction.

Gendry’s lips moved from her neck to her flushed cheek, smiling as he worked her to a frenzy. She tried to roll over to face him but his larger frame refused to budge and his strong arms kept her locked against him as she was. The sun was rising on screen after the night of passion between the two lovers, but the forest was getting darker, whatever malevolence it held growing closer. The man and women began to make their plan to escape, having discovered the journal of a previous resident detailing a descent into madness over the course of a month. 

Arya couldn’t take much more but unable to get Gendry to move from her tits all she could do was pant and gasp. Her eyes stared blankly at the television, unseeing as the two characters began their escape through the forest, a full moon rising as the sun was setting. Normally she’d be commenting on how foolish it was for them to try and leave as night was falling but she was fully invested in wanting to give her aching clit some attention instead of the foolish decisions of the characters. 

With a final tug of his hair she released his head and moved her own hand down, snaking her arm under his to reach herself. Sliding into her leggings Arya was finally able to touch herself, hissing at the first brush of her fingers against her swollen clit. Gendry grunted with approval at her movement and didn’t try to stop her, instead redoubling his efforts on her chest and latching onto that spot behind her ear. Neither of them were paying attention as a dark creature stalked the lovers through the woods, spurring them on in their flight. As the bushes around them rustled threateningly and the forest fell silent around them the couple began to move faster, their free hands falling to their weapons as they gripped each other tighter.

Arya’s fingers were circling desperately, dipping into her heat every few strokes as Gendry rutted against her backside, panting in her ear. With a sharp pinch to her nipple and a final graze of her clit Arya tipped over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her. She cried out over the sounds of frightened shouts on their television as the creature attacked, tossing the man aside as it closed in on the young woman. Gendry gave a few more desperate thrusts before groaning into her neck as he came. His hand gentled on her chest, slowly caressing her as they came down, completely oblivious to the woman sticking her sword through the monster’s chest as the man buried his axe in its back. Arya sighed contentedly, again tipping her head back to kiss Gendry softly, a contented smile on her lips. They kissed gently for several minutes as the onscreen couple gathered themselves and stumbled to the nearest town covered in blood, wolves howling in the distance as the credits began to roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- a guy in college tried to do something similar with me while we were watching the extended edition of The Two Towers. He was not as successful as Gendry was here, probably because I liked Lord of the Rings more than I was into him.


	11. Day 11: From Behind + Clothes On

They’d escaped to Dorne for a long weekend away and were returning to their hotel after spending the day exploring Sunspear’s beaches and markets. They had dinner at a little restaurant they’d stumbled into while following their noses down an alley before walking back towards their hotel. A trio of musicians were playing music next to a fountain in the center of the plaza and Arya had looked so beautiful under the lights that he couldn’t help but pull her to him and begin to dance with her. She threw her head back and laughed delightedly as he twirled her away and reeled her back in, her sundress swirling around her knees as they swayed. Her eyes sparkled as she drew her arms around his neck and stared up at him, both of them smiling softly at each other. They stayed for a few songs as other couples came and went around them before they too continued back to their hotel, hands clasped the entire way.

Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head as the elevator rose to their floor. He turned on a lamp as they entered their room, Arya moving to the other side and opening the glass doors that led to their balcony, stepping out into the night. A slight breeze ruffled her dress as she leaned on the wrought iron rail bringing with it the scent of the sea. After a moment she turned over her shoulder and saw him staring at her, awestruck. She cocked an eyebrow at him, “What are you looking at you silly man?”

“You,” he replied. “You’re so godsdamn beautiful and I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Arya turned, still leaning on the railing, “Come here.” 

He went to her, he knew he always would. Wrapping her arms around him Arya drew his face to hers and began to kiss him softly. Their lips moved against each other easily before Gendry’s tongue dipped into her mouth, stroking hers. His hands moved from her back to the railing on either side of her. He leaned further into Arya, trapping her against the railing as they kissed with greater intent. Arya nipped his lower lip and smiled as he growled into her mouth. His lips dropped from hers and began to move down her neck, pausing to pay special attention to the spot that made her gasp and her knees weak. One of his large hands moved from its place on the railing to her waist before sliding up, palming her breast through the fabric of her dress. His hand teased gently, feeling her nipple harden against his palm. Arya made a small noise and Gendry paused, looking up from the join of her neck and shoulder with a small nip. She grinned at him before spinning in his arms to face the sea.

It’s Gendry’s turn to groan as she pressed her pert arse into his hips, grinding herself against his hardening cock. Her hands grasped his, bringing them to her tits and giving them a slight squeeze before returning hers to the railing. His hands take the hint, fondling her through the top of her dress, teasing her nipples to sharp points. His lips return to her neck, dragging his tongue over the shell of her ear before whispering, “Here, love? Just like this? Are you sure?”. Arya nods against his shoulder, sighing as his hands continue to tease her, one sliding down to her waist to squeeze her hip. 

Gendry’s hands grasp her dress, pulling the back of it up just far enough to slide her knickers down her legs. As he brings the scrap of fabric down he kneels behind her himself, tucking the bit of lace into his pocket. His hands slide up the backs of her thighs, grabbing her cheeks and using his thumbs to spread her for him. Bent over as she is, it gives him a perfect view of her cunt, her curls slick, the crease of her legs damp with her pleasure. He brings his tongue to her center, tasting her, breathing in the scent of her wet for him. He stays there for several minutes, licking and sucking at her as Arya stuffs a fist in her mouth to stay silent. When her legs begin to shake around his ears he removes himself from below her and stands. 

Arya glances behind her to see his mouth shining in the moonlight as his hands fumble with his belt. He looks up from his zipper to see her watching and smiles at her, leaning forward to kiss her, wet mouth bedamned. Arya sighs happily as he does. Finally he manages to focus enough to pull his straining cock free of his pants. Again he lifts the back of her dress and thrusts a few times between her thighs, gathering moisture, before lining himself up and sliding into Arya’s wet heat. They both gasp, Gendry’s head dropping to her shoulder as his hands grasp her hips. Slowly he begins rocking into her, grinding his hips against hers every time he bottoms out. Arya has to slap her hand over her mouth to muffle her noises, causing Gendry to huff a laugh into her neck. 

As his pace increases one of Gendry’s hands slides from her hip, brushing through her curls before finding her swollen clit. He keeps his fingers slow, gently circling her bud in contrast to the rough snap of his hips. The calluses on his fingers continue to catch on her sensitive clit, driving Arya wild. Her free hand has a white knuckled grip on the iron railing and she’s glad she does when Gendry’s teeth find her shoulder and bite down. Lights explode behind Arya's eyes and her knees buckle as she comes harder than she has in recent memory. Gendry keeps his pace for a few more thrusts as her cunt clenches around him, trying to prolong her release but is too close to the edge himself to last any longer. He’s glad he has his mouth on her shoulder to muffle his own noises as he comes. 

They stay as they are for a few minutes, Arya’s back to Gendry’s chest as their sweat slowly cools in the warm sea breeze. Eventually Gendry moves to pull out, quietly admiring to himself the smear of cum that runs down Arya’s leg as he steps away to grab her a washcloth and a bottle of water before cleaning himself up. She accepts both with a smile and steps back into their hotel room to remove her now-wrinkled dress. Gendry smiles at her and dips down to kiss her on the tip of her nose before stripping off his clothes and crawling onto the massive bed. When Arya returns from finishing her nighttime routine she has a smug look on her face as she joins him on the bed. At his questioning glance she says, “I’m going to need to wear sleeves when we get home, you left quite the impression when you came.”

Gendry wants to feel guilty about leaving marks, but there’s a part of him that wants everyone to know they’re together till the end. He knows she is his beyond a doubt, their stop at a tucked away stand in the market that afternoon only further sealed their commitment. For now he’s happy to wrap his arms around her and tuck her into his side as they fall asleep, two matching silver circles on the nightstand glinting in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not called a balcony railing for nothing!


	12. Day 12: Phone Sex/Sexting

It started with a picture. 

**Arry (9:08am):** I have to say, my tits look fantastic in this top today. I needed someone to admire them. 😈

Gendry had to agree, they did look fantastic. She’d taken a timed picture showing just her shoulders and chest with her folded arms resting on her desk just under her tits. As he was typing a response another message came through. Same angle, same position, but two buttons undone, a hint of her lacy red bra peeking out of her navy shirt.

**Gendry (9:10am):** Dammit Arya. I have a presentation in 20 minutes!

**Arry (9:10am):** 😘 Good luck!

Gendry shook his head and tried to refocus on his notes for the client presentation he was about to lead. It was for a sustainable and affordable housing complex near the city center that had been a passion project of his for the past six months and he knew he needed to wow the investors.

His phone buzzed again just before he entered the boardroom. The message made him smile and gave him a final boost of confidence for his presentation before he turned off his phone.

**Arry (9:25am):** I love you, you’ll knock them dead!

\---

The presentation had gone off without a hitch. The investors were excited about his designs and the city had greenlit the plans to go ahead with only a few minor tweaks to the design. After a celebratory lunch with his team Gendry turned his phone on back in his office. It buzzed several times as it powered on and he was unsurprised by the slew of texts that waited for him.

**The Starks 🐺 (7 messages)**

**Arry (3 messages)**

**Hot Pie (10:30am):** Sry 4 the late text, had dough tht needed attn. Good luck mate!

**Davos (9:45am):** Marya and I send our love lad, you’ll do just fine. You know what you’re about.

He shot off quick replies to Hot Pie and Davos thanking them and summarizing the meeting before scrolling through the Stark group chat quickly. Rickon had sent a meme about being the youngest child that had his older siblings up in arms. He shook his head at their antics. They might never stop talking to each other but he was pleased that he was included in their group chat. With some trepidation he opened Arya’s messages.

**Arry (10:47am):** Let me know how it goes when you’re done!

**Arry (11:51am):** You know… we should celebrate when your proposal is approved. With me naked and bent over your desk. Could be fun 😉

Gendry gulped, the next message was another picture.

**Arry (1:10pm):** Thinking about you taking me in your office. 😘

She must have locked herself in her office and drawn her blinds. She was angled against her desk, shirt unbuttoned again. This time her hand was at the cup of her bra, nearly revealing one of her deliciously pink nipples to the camera. She’d also managed to hike her skirt up enough to reveal her creamy thighs and the lacy tops of her stockings. Gendry groaned, his cock filling in his slacks, pressing uncomfortable against his zipper as he sat in his desk chair.

**Gendry (1:34pm):** ARRY. 

**Gendry (1:34pm):** Have mercy on me woman.

**Gendry (1:35pm):** Also thanks for your support love. The plans were fully approved by both the city and the investors pending a few small design changes.

**Arry (1:36pm):** That’s wonderful Gendry! I’m so proud of you!

**Arry (1:36pm):** So, about that celebration?

**Gendry (1:36pm):** You won’t be able to stay quiet for what I want to do with you tonight. We’ll have to save that for the holiday party.

**Arry (1:37pm):** Oh? Do share.

**Gendry (1:39pm):** Tonight? Tonight I want to strip you out of your work clothes, but you’ll keep your bra, stockings, and heels on. I want to get on my knees before you and eat my fill from your cunt with your legs around my ears. 

**Arry (1:39pm):** I like the sound of that. But why am I keeping my bra on?

**Gendry (1:40pm):** Because I said so.

**Arry (1:40pm):** Yes sir.

**Gendry (1:42pm):** Once you’ve come for me on my mouth I’m going to slide a finger in and begin to work you. I want you to take all three but I’ll work you up to that. Feel them pressing on that spot inside you that only I have found. It’s mine Arya. 

**Gendry (1:42pm):** I’ll use my free hand to fondle your tits through that red lacy bra. They’ll be sensitive and the lace will be driving you crazy. When you’re dripping down your thighs…

**Arry (1:43pm):** Can I come on your hand? Please Gendry, let me come with your fingers deep inside me.

**Gendry (1:44pm):** No love. You’re not coming again until I tell you to. 

Arya gasps in her office. She’s glad she’s been left to herself today to work on quarterly reports. She shifts in her chair, trying to relieve some of the ache building between her thighs. She wonders if she can manage to get herself off quickly and quietly enough after this when her phone buzzes again.

**Gendry (1:45pm):** When you're dripping down your thighs I’ll throw you on the bed and bring those stocking-clad legs up to my shoulders. I want to take you deep, Arya. This is why you’re keeping your bra on. 

**Gendry (1:46pm):** Because when I start to fuck you I want to fuck you hard and long until your tits come out of that red lace. I want you screaming around my cock and begging for release. Once I’ve fucked them free then, and only then, are you allowed to cum. 

**Gendry (1:47pm):** Now love, this isn’t entirely about me. I want you to tell me about where you want me to come. Do you want me to pull out and come all over those lovely tits and that sinful bra? Do you want me to cover your pretty swollen clit? Do you want me to roll you over and come all over that lovely arse of yours?

**Arry (1:48pm):** Inside me Gendry. Please come inside me. I want to feel your release deep inside me and feel it dripping out of me. I love it when you make a mess of me.

**Gendry (1:49pm):** Good girl. I’ll come inside you and spread it over your thighs as it slides out of you. I want you to smell like me.

Another picture message comes through from Arya. It’s looking down at her lap as she sits in her desk chair. Her shirt is unbuttoned slightly, showing a lovely flush over her chest. Her skirt is hiked up to her waist and her hand is sliding towards the black lacy knickers he knows she’s wearing from kissing her good-bye as she was getting ready this morning.

**Arry (1:49pm):** Gods Gendry. Can I come now? Please? I want you so bad, I’m so wet.

**Gendry (1:50pm):** No Arry. You have to keep your hands to yourself the rest of today. I told you, you’ll only come when I say you can. 

**Gendry (1:51pm):** Be a good girl and don’t touch yourself. That means no rubbing yourself on your chair using those lacy knickers for friction. No teasing your nipples as you rebutton your shirt. No putting your phone between your legs and calling from your desk for the vibrations. Nothing. I want you dripping when you get home.

Arya mutters a few choice swears under her breath as she does as he says and fixes her shirt and straightens her skirt. She knows she could get off in a minute with how worked up his words have her but how commanding Gendry was and the anticipation make her follow his instructions.

**Arry (1:53pm):** Yes dear. I’ll wait like you want me to. 😩

**Gendry (1:54pm):** Good. Now get back to work you naughty girl, I know you have reports to write. I’ll see you tonight 😉

**Arry (1:54pm):** Love you!

**Gendry (1:54pm):** Love you too Arry. Always will.

How Arya manages to get through the rest of her day she isn’t really sure. It passes in a lust filled haze as she rereads Gendry’s plan for the night every hour or so. She’s not sure why she’s torturing herself but she knows the pay-off for tonight promises to be more than worth it. 

As she’s on the train home with her headphones in her phone buzzes again in her hand. Glancing down she realizes that Gendry is calling her. Her stomach tightens as she picks up. Not wanting to be that person on the crowded train she quietly says, “Hello Gendry, is everything alright? I’m three stops from ours, do I need to pick something up?”

Gendry sighs down the line, “No love, just wanted to hear your voice. And for you to hear this.”

Arya smiles for a moment before she registers what she’s hearing. On the other end of the call is the slick sound of flesh on flesh, confusedly she asks, “Gendry? What are you...? But, I’m almost home!”

“I know Arry. I told you I wanted you dripping, so I’m making sure you are.”

Hanging up is the last thing on Arya’s mind as she listens to Gendry moan and sigh as he works himself over, getting himself off while she’s on the phone with him, surrounded by her fellow commuters that (hopefully) have no idea what’s happening in her earbuds right now. She’s trying to keep her blush from spreading over her cheeks and her skirt prevents her from crossing her legs to try to relieve the growing pressure. She loses the battle with her blush when he starts gasping her name as he gets close to coming. She nearly misses her stop listening to him, only catching she’s at her platform when the woman sitting next to her nudges her to move so she can also get off. 

Arya stumbles slightly as she gets off the train. Gendry had just growled her name and sighed in her ears and she almost stepped into the gap between the train and the platform. She stutters out, “Did you just?”

“Yeah,” comes his panted reply.

“Well I just got off the train. I’ll be home shortly. Arse.”

Gendry chuckles, “You did that to me Arry. I said I wanted you ready and I bet you are,” she is, but she doesn’t want to give him any more satisfaction, knowing he’ll get plenty tonight. “I bet your knickers are soaked again for me. Don’t worry, you’ll more than get yours. I wanted to make sure you’d get it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still bloody unfair with so many people around though.”

“That was half the fun. Love you, Arry. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you too. I’ll see you in a few.” She hung up the phone and picked up her pace down the street. Gendry was waiting for her.


	13. Day 13: Orgasm Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the previous day, Phone Sex!

Gendry always keeps his promises to her.

He’d stripped her of her blouse, skirt, and knickers after she’d walked through the bedroom door, just as he’d promised.

He’d pushed her up the door and made her see stars with just his mouth, just as he’d promised.

Now he had her pinned against the wall, three fingers buried in her cunt, crooking forward and brushing that spot that drove her wild. Just like he’d promised. His mouth was brushing kisses up and down her neck, from her ear to shoulder, and his free hand was teasing one of her nipples through the lacy red fabric of her bra. Arya was panting and squirming in his arms begging that he let her come again. Just. Like. He’d. Promised.

As her cunt began clenching tighter around his fingers and she was grinding herself on his palm he withdrew his fingers. Arya gasped, “Please Gendry! I’m so close!” 

“I know love, but what did I tell you?” His breath was hot in her ear as he traced the shell with his tongue.

“No coming until you say I can.” Her voice was nearly a whine.

“And did I say you could come?” He asked.

“No,” now her voice is a whine.

“Then there’s your answer. Now,” he grasps her by her waist and throws her on their bed. She bounces slightly as she lands on her back. Gendry grabs her thighs and yanks her to the edge where he stands, setting her stocking and heel-clad feet on the edge of the mattress. Arya pants at his display and watches him as he undresses. He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it towards their closet. His bare chest is heaving as he looks her over, splayed out before him, cunt glistening in the lamp light of the bedroom. Arya’s breath comes rapidly, causing her still covered tits to heave obscenely. He keeps eye contact with her as his hands work his belt open and he slides his pants and boxers off in one motion before stepping out of them and towards her, his hard cock bobbing against his solid abdomen. She’d expected to come home and find him already naked and waiting after she listened to him get himself off while she was on the train home. He must have cleaned himself up and redressed solely to torture her by making her wait longer for him to fuck her. Gods she loved him. 

His hands return to her cunt, touch light and teasing as he spreads her arousal around, marking her thighs and toying with her clit every so often. Arya tosses her head back and _breaks_ , “Please Gendryyyyy,” she cries, “Please! I need you inside me. I want to come so bad, please fuck me!”

Gendry grins at her, running his hands from her center to her ankles, leaving smears of her arousal over the lace and nylon of her stockings. Gripping her ankles he brings them to rest on his shoulders before lining himself up and thrusting deep. He pauses as he bottoms out, giving her a moment to adjust. Arya’s cunt flutters around his cock, desperate to come, but she takes a moment to center herself. He said not yet and it has always turned out so well for her when he makes her wait. When she’s ready she gives him a small nod. Gendry’s eyes shine with adoration as he slowly withdraws before snapping his hips to hers.

Arya yelps as he starts to pound into her. With her legs as they are she has no leverage, she can only take as his thrusts shake her on the edge of the bed. He was absolutely right, the lace of her bra coupled with his almost violent thrusts are stimulating her nipples like crazy. It feels like there is a direct link between her tits and her cunt. The angle at which Gendry is thrusting is dragging his cock along that spot his fingers were pressing into earlier. Then one of his hands slides down her stocking clad calf back to her clit. He avoids consistent touch and pressure, occasionally pressing into it as he bottoms out, other times just glancing along the edge of it or circling a few times before dragging his fingers around where they are joined. The stimulation is overwhelming and Arya nearly screams, “GENNNNDRYYYYYY!”

He grins, “You’re so close, aren’t you love? Do you want to come?”

She’s gone, she feels she is about to transcend. She’s trying to hold back from coming but she’s so close. Then he _slows down_.

“Answer me, Arya. Do you want to come?” His voice has dropped to a growl, he’s close too but is holding out. He wants her tits fucked out of her bra and one of her nipples has been peeking out the past few thrusts. She’s so close.

“Yes, yes, yes, yessss. Please Gen… so close, I’m so close. I want to come, please can I come?” Arya is almost sobbing in pleasure.

At her begging his thrusts speed back up, railing into her. Finally her other tit frees itself from its lacy prison. As soon as it’s free Gendry moves his hands, the one leaving her ankle and the other withdrawing from its soft torture of her clit. He leans over her, enveloping her as he plants his elbows on the bed, both hands grasping her freed nipples and pinching. Arya _howls_. 

“Now Arya. Come for me love. You can come, you’ve been such a good girl for me. Let go sweetheart, I want you to come,” he murmurs in her ear.

All the stimulation overloads her brain and she’s gone. Her orgasm tears through her like wildfire. She can feel it from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair, her body is electric. The lights behind her eyes are blinding and her hearing goes fuzzy. After what feels like an eternity lost in sensation Gendry’s voice brings her back, softly calling her name, “Arya, Arry, come back to me love.”

Arya moans softly. He’s still rock hard inside her, his pounding thrusts have softened to a gentle rock. The movement sends small shocks through her as her eyes flutter open.

“There you are,” he noses along her cheekbone, looking deeply into her eyes. She feels so warm and soft, he waited for her to come back to herself to come. She'd asked for him to come deep inside her, to make her a mess, and he wanted her to feel it. 

Arya sighs, “Come for me Gendry, please. I want to feel you inside me.”

A few more thrusts and he does. She revels in the feel of him deep inside her, flooding her. He groans as he comes down, dropping his forehead to hers, kissing her deeply. They lay as they are, his weight pressing her into the bed and her reveling in the feeling of him over her and in her and all around her. Eventually he pulls out and moves to sit next to her on the bed. He gently unbuckles her heels and drops them to the floor. His fingers slide her stockings down, tossing them to the floor with her shoes. His hands return to her thighs, gently massaging the muscles there before dipping down to her cunt and sliding his fingers through the mess they both made. He admires his handwork, spreading his mess around. Arya whines slightly at his touch, body shivering as he brushes her clit. She’s so sensitive right now but secretly loves this part. She’s going to smell like him, smell like them for the rest of the night.

Just like he promised.


	14. Day 14: Strength/Muscle Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call this a maple tree cause it's full of sap.
> 
> I'm very tired, so instead of them banging it out Arya waxes poetical on Gendry's strength instead.

The first time it happened Arya was 15 and Jon had dragged his roommate, Gendry, home for their first uni Spring Break. She’s sitting on the back porch reading _Fahrenheit 451_ for her honors Lit class soaking up the sun on the unusually nice spring day while Sansa sits in an adjacent lounge chair while working on a paper for her Civics class. The boys are in the yard playing footie when Jon calls for her to bring them some water. She stands and stretches her arms over her head before stepping into the kitchen to grab an armful of water bottles, dropping two for herself and Sansa before stepping down onto the grass. Robb, Theon, and Jon stumbled over to her, shoving each other as they approach. She hands bottles to Robb and Jon and lobs Theon’s at his head as he makes a crack about her being their team mom. Gendry is much more hesitant. He’d been quiet most of the week, likely overwhelmed by the sheer number of Starks and assorted friends constantly traipsing through the house. She hands him the final bottle with a shy smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he takes it from her. She watches as he cracks it open and downs it, his throat bobbing as he drinks the entire bottle in one go. Then, he lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his toned stomach and a smattering of dark hair across his broad chest. To her dismay, Arya’s face goes red before she quickly turns on her heel and bounding up the stairs and back to her chair to bury her face in her book to try and hide her blush. Sansa glances over with a single raised eyebrow but blessedly doesn’t say anything. 

Arya doesn’t see him for a few years, long enough to have mostly forgotten about what she’d mentally dubbed “The Water Bottle Incident”. She’d decided to follow Jon to the University of Storm’s End and at the end of her first year was moving into an apartment off campus instead of returning north. Jon showed up at her dorm with a tall, dark haired guy to help her move, saying, “Arya, you remember Gendry? He has a truck so he’s helping,” before grabbing a box of books with the smaller box of desk supplies stacked on top of it and heading back out the door. Arya gaped at her brother before turning back to meet those blue eyes she remembered well. He had his massive hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans and just sort of shrugged at her before he too stepped around her and hefted her minifridge into his arms as he too walked out the still open door. Arya had to shake herself out of her stupor, grabbing her duffel bag and last box to follow the boys out. That fridge had taken both her and her roommate to bring up to the room and she’d taped it shut because she hadn’t felt like removing the drinks and snacks still stashed inside it and he'd lifted it like it weighed little more than a bag of groceries. The mental image of his biceps flexing stayed with her for the rest of the summer.

When they moved in together she remembered the way his arms bulged as him and Hot Pie moved her furniture, how biteable his arse looked as he squatted to lift her heavy bookshelf. Years of watching him play footie with his mates without his shirt still thrilled her. Him carrying her home in his arms after a few too many drinks at the pub and the number of times he’d held her up against a door, a wall, or with her arms around his neck would still make her blush. He’d step up behind her and wrap his arms around her, reminding her of how small she was compared to this massive man she’d fallen in love with. One memorable weekend when they visited Davos and Marya and he’d lifted a dresser so Marya could retrieve an earring that had fallen behind it like it was nothing, all the while his back flexing and Arya hoping she wasn’t drooling. The way his shirts would stretch across his chest and shoulders and those jeans of his that would strain across his thighs made her hands itch to caress him. She loved to watch her gentle giant play with their nieces and nephews, to watch him pick the little ones up and throw them over his shoulder with no trouble, having several of them hanging off him at once while they played in the yard.

It wasn’t just his physical strength that attracted her either. It was also the way he’d dropped everything and raced to the Vale when Maya’s mom had passed, how he’d held his half-sister’s hand all through the funeral as she wept. How Bella would turn to him for advice and support and Barra would climb into his lap for him to tell her a story. That his friends would turn to him for a listening ear and a steady hand. It was the time he cried in her arms on the anniversary of his mother’s death when he realized he’d been without her longer than he’d had her. The way his rough exterior hid a gentle heart and a fire in his soul. Arya knew she could rely on him for anything, could tell him anything, share the darkest, ugliest parts of herself and know that he wouldn’t look at her with anything less than love in his eyes. He knew every inch of her, inside and out. Knew when she needed his physical strength and when she needed his gentleness. Knew when to fight for her, but more importantly, when to step back and let her fight for herself. 

One day his physical strength would undoubtedly wane, time and age moving inexorably on. But that inner strength was his foundation and he would stand strong in there forever.


	15. Day 15: Costumes

Lommy had been begging them to come out for Halloween for weeks. He had promised to cover their entrance to the club if they made an appearance, in costume, and stayed for at least one drink. Hot Pie said he would bake them his famous bourbon apple cake the next weekend if they came out and stopped Lommy from whining about it. Arya agreed for the delicious cake, promising that she and Gendry would be there costumes and all. 

So here he was, standing in their kitchen waiting for Arya to finish getting ready. He was wearing his work clothes from the day with the addition of his reading glasses and had styled his hair. Arya had laughed when he’d told her his uni Halloween standard but went along with it, even giving him a Superman shirt to wear under his button-up. He could hear her clattering around their bathroom and half-jokingly shouted, “Fifteen more minutes and I legally don’t have to go!”

“Liar!” came her reply, “it’s not like you’ll turn into a pumpkin at midnight! Besides,” he could hear her coming down the hall, “I’m done. Just need to grab a few things from my bag.”

She turned into the kitchen and Gendry’s heart stopped as he took her in. She was wearing a navy jumpsuit that hugged her lithe body and sturdy boots that gave her an extra inch of height. Her hair was braided into a crown around her head with a red and white polka-dot kerchief tied into a headband. Her lips though, her lips were painted a sinful, shining red. Gendry caught her around her waist as she went to step past him and pulled her to him. He dipped to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he did. She gave a soft noise, hands briefly clenching at his shirt before she managed to step back with a grin and went to dig through her purse. 

Pulling a few items out and placing them in her pockets Arya moved towards the door, before pausing and looking over her shoulder with a wink. “By the way Gendry,” she purred, “this lipstick is no-smudge but you know what they say,” she flexed her arm, lips stretching into a mischievous grin, posing for a moment like the classic poster her costume was modeled on, “we can do it!” 

Gendry managed to unscramble his brain enough to check his phone, “Okay Rosie, our ride is here. I want to get this over with and come back to test that claim.”

\---

The club was loud and crowded, costumed people in every direction. A Robin in a short green skirt was grinding on a Batman while two girls in tiny black outfits with cat ears were taking a selfie nearby. A tall woman in a tight red dress and a flaming crown eyed him appreciatively before Arya grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar where a man dressed as a vampire with red and white hair was ordering a drink in a strange accent. He could see their friends waving at them nearby. Lommy and Hot Pie were dressed as Robin Hood and Friar Tuck respectively, holding three plastic cups between them that were smoking from the liberal use of dry ice by the bar. As they approached Lommy thrust a non-smoking plastic cup into his hand. Gendry gave the cup a glance before wrinkling his nose, saying, “It has whipped cream on it.”

“It’s pumpkin beer, be festive and drink it Clark Kent,” Lommy rolled his eyes. Gendry eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip. The whipped cream was weird but the beer wasn’t terrible. Arya had flagged down a passing waitress and was taking a lurid green test tube shot off the rack on her tray. As she finished it Lommy handed her one of their smoking cups and the group moved towards a table recently abandoned by a group of girls all dressed as Batman villains. 

Arya let him finish his beer before dragging him out onto the dance floor. The pounding beat echoed in his chest as he pulled her in close to him, hands settling on her hips as they ground and swayed together. The flashing lights caught in her silver eyes when she’d tip her head to the side to look up at him, dark lips parted slightly. Her sensual movements against him encouraged his hands to wander a bit as they danced, the anonymity of the crowd spurring him on. One crept up the inside of her thigh briefly as the other caressed a breast before sweeping down her toned stomach to grasp her hip tightly. Arya pushed herself against him harder as they moved, grinding her arse against his growing hardness. She turned in his arms after a few minutes and tugged his face down towards hers. Whatever she was planning to say was lost for a moment as one of Gendry’s hands dropped to give her arse a squeeze and tug her up against him, grinding his erection against her waist while his mouth briefly plundered hers as they continued to sway to the music. Arya managed to disengage long enough to grab his hand and began tugging him towards a side hallway, eyes darkening rapidly. 

They stumbled into the alleyway kissing frantically. The music from the club could still be heard faintly through the brick as Arya shoved Gendry against the wall, up on her toes to reach him as her hands fisted into his shirt. His hands kept moving from her shoulders to her hips, warm through the thin fabric of her costume before one settled tight on her waist and the other found its way into her loose curls and grasping her hair at the base of her neck. He tilted her head slightly to move his mouth from her red lips down her neck, nipping at her skin and feeling her pulse race as she panted into the cool night air. 

Her hands loosened on his shirt, smoothing over his shoulders and down his arms to reach for his belt. Shaking fingers fumbled at his belt for a moment before releasing it, working at his button and fly next to give herself room to slide her hand into his boxers. Her small hand grasped his straining erection, giving it a slow stroke in opposition to their frantic movements moments earlier. Gendry growled into her neck at this. Her jumpsuit made it impossible for him to get at any intimate part of her without completely baring her to anyone who might step out the side door of the club. Arya’s painted grin up at him at his noise told him she knew that and he was at her mercy. She began to kneel when Gendry grabbed her shoulders and spun her to the brick wall, bracing his forearm above her, muttering, “I don’t want anyone to see you Arry. That’s for me alone.” 

Arya’s heart raced at his possessive tone before moving back to her knees. Her fingers found their way under his shirt as she looked up at him before scoring her nails down his stomach and snagging on the elastic of his boxers. With a quick grin she snapped the waistband against his skin before tugging them down far enough to release his leaden cock. She rested one hand on his thigh, nails pricking slightly through his pants as her other hand stroked him a few times. Gendry groaned, dropping his head to his arm and running his free hand through her hair as she slowly began to lick and suck the tip of his cock. Her warm mouth was heaven around him , the contrast with the cool night causing him to shiver lightly. As she began to work him deeper into her mouth his hand in her hair tightened, not directing her movements but because he knew she enjoyed the sensation. Arya’s hand tightened around the base of his cock, using the slick she left behind to help work him over, stroking and sucking. She glanced up to see him staring down, eyes dark with arousal as he watched her kneeling before him. 

The sight of her gazing up at him, those sinful red lips stretched around his cock, caused his hips to stutter, thrusting into her mouth before he could stop himself. “Sorry,” he gasped. Arya’s eyes squeezed in a smile before taking him as far as she could, enjoying his noises and the slight pump of his hips, the tip of him bumping the back of her throat. He growled, his grip in her hair tightened further as he began to hold her head still, beginning to fuck into her mouth. Arya moaned around his cock, hand still stroking what her mouth couldn’t reach, the vibrations spurring him on, bringing him near the edge, his balls tightening and electricity tingling up and down his spine in time with their movements. “Gods Arry,” he muttered, “you’re so fucking perfect. I’m close sweetheart, you’re so good for me. Can I come down your throat, love?”

Arya nodded as best she could, humming her assent with her mouth full. His blown pupils and rutting hips were making her squeeze her thighs together, her knickers soaked with her own arousal. It was rare she could get Gendry like this, without the immediate option to reciprocate. He’d be insatiable the moment they got behind a locked door. A few more thrusts then his grip on her hair became nearly painful as he held her in place growling quietly, his cock deep in her throat. His legs were shaking as she felt his cum shoot down her throat while she swallowed around him, hand on his shaft milking every drop she could from him. As he finished his hand in her hair softened and he began to gently stroke her head. She drew back and let his softening cock fall from her lips, both hands running up and down his shaking thighs. 

Glancing up at him she grinned and wiped her shining mouth, her still-painted lips swollen and perfect. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to slow his breathing, the sight of her below him not helping to calm him down. When he felt her begin to move he reached down to help her to her feet, holding her close to steady her before dropping his head to her shoulder and groaning. “You’ll be the death of me, woman,” he mumbled into the fabric of her jumpsuit. 

She smiled, “But what a way to go.” 

She began to tuck him back into his pants, fondling him slightly more than necessary to enjoy the punched out sound he made before squirming away from her hands and fixing himself up. He tucked her into his side as they moved towards the side door they’d stumbled out of earlier. Gendry leaned down to press a kiss to her temple and whispered into her hair, “Just wait till we get home, I'm going to smudge that lipstick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between this one and the car sex chapter I think it's safe to say Gendry's got a thing for Arya in red lipstick.


	16. Day 16: Lingerie

Arya and Dany had been friends all through undergrad. They’d met in their freshman seminar class and had similar tastes for Essosi literature and strongly articulated takedowns of their misogynistic professor. Their seminar had ended with the professor fired for misconduct and the two swapping their favorite novels to read over break, _Cat of the Canals_ for Dany while Arya read _Mhysa, Mother of Dragons_. They stayed close for their remaining time in uni, studying together as Dany pursued a Fine Art and Photography degree while Arya labored through Economics. Arya had even modeled for Dany’s final project, so when Dany texted her while she was in King’s Landing for work that a model had dropped from a piece Dany was doing Arya willingly posed for the shoot to help her friend out, no questions asked. 

Arya met Dany and the designer behind the shoot, Missy, at a studio in Rhaenys Hill, the high fashion center of King's Landing late in the evening. Missy was an up and coming designer who’d known Dany for years and she and Arya got along instantly. The shoot was different from anything she had helped Dany with while in school but Arya enjoyed herself, playing up for the camera as Dany directed while Missy made adjustments to the outfits as needed, all three women laughing and joking as they worked. When Missy had what she needed she insisted Arya keep one of the outfits and Dany promised to put together a photobook for Arya as thanks for saving them a load of trouble before the three women went out for a late dinner and drinks.

A month later a thin square package arrived at the flat addressed to Arya. She waited until Gendry was out for a game of footie with his mates before sitting on their bed to open the box. The book was bound in black silk and the pages were edged in gold. The first page was a close up of her, hair swinging around her face as her head tipped back in laughter. Under it Dany had penned a quick note of thanks for her help. As she flipped through the pages she had to marvel at Dany’s skill, the photos were a mix of color and black and white images and despite her lack of modeling experience she didn’t look stiff or uncomfortable in any of them. When Arya opened the garment bag at the shoot she’d been very nervous to find three different sets of lingerie. She had trusted Dany to make everything tasteful and her friend had more than followed through, the pictures more sensual than sexual in nature despite how little Arya was wearing in most of them.

The first set that Missy had designed was a hi-cut black lace bodysuit that plunged down her sternum nearly to her navel with thin silk straps crossing the upper curves of her barely covered breasts. Paired with stockings, black stilettos and a smokey eye Arya looked like a dark vixen. Leaned against the wall of the studio, hands running through her hair, Arya smirked directly at the camera. Missy had her turn and pose again, showing off the open back of the piece while Arya coyly glanced over her shoulder while biting her lip. Here Dany had added a few shots she had taken of just Arya’s legs in the shoes and stockings, a sticky note on the page had a winky face and the words “For Gendry” in Dany’s handwriting.

The second piece was a dark purple silk nightie with intricate lace detailing along the cups and hem. Dany had Arya kneeling on a rumpled bed as the bottom of the gown stretched across her thighs. The angles she had been shot from should have looked obscene, instead Arya looked like a goddess. There were a few playful shots in this section, one of her laying on the bed with her legs up the wall while pretending to talk on an old rotary phone, one of Arya blowing a giant bubble with a piece of gum, and another of her making a silly face at the camera.

The final pages held the outfit that Arya was most nervous about. She turned the page to a shot of her laying on her stomach on the bed. It was from her waist up, showing the muscles of her back as she propped herself up on her elbows, no straps to impede the view. She was very clearly topless away from the camera. These pictures were taken almost entirely from behind her, showing off her tiny waist and toned legs, her hips wrapped in a pair of burgundy panties that displayed the curve of her pert arse as Dany posed her in different risqué positions around the bed and studio. The next page was the last in the book and Arya knew exactly what it held. In black and white Arya was kneeling on the floor, in the stockings and the underwear, hands covering her tits. The dark lace of the stocking tops and panties was stark against her pale skin. She had a heady look in her eyes as she stared straight into the camera, a strand of hair caught in her shiny lip gloss. She looked sexual as hell and nearly debauched. This picture had been taken solely for Arya. And for Gendry.

Arya smiled as she shut the book, tucking it away in her nightstand drawer and grabbing her phone to text Dany and Missy her thanks. She was leaving for another work trip on Monday and would tell Gendry where to find the gift during their nightly phone call. After all, she’d hate for him to be lonely while she was gone.


	17. Day 17: Overstimulation

Gendry had been working her up for what felt like an eternity. 

He’d started teasing her over dinner, brushing close behind her as she cooked, hooking his feet around hers under the table and stroking her ankle, skimming his arm across her chest as he’d reach for something she could have easily handed to him as they did the dishes after. He pulled her into his side as they sat on the couch to watch a few episodes of The Great Westerosi Baking Show and ran his hand from her shoulder to her knee continuously through the pastry challenge before his arm settled around her, hand finally resting high on her thigh. His warm breath across her cheek as he’d turn his face towards her to make a comment caused her to shiver. He stroked the thin skin of her wrist as he pulled her off the couch to go get ready for bed, crowded her against the bathroom sink as he reached around her to grab his toothbrush, little ways to touch and tease her.

When she stepped into their bedroom Gendry rose from where he sat on the bed, already stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his head, kissing her gently once before deepening, tongue slipping into her mouth. Arya moaned, hand winding into his hair to hold his face to hers. She nipped his bottom lip slightly as he pulled back to take a breath. He chuckled and his hands slid under the hem of her shirt, caressing her waist before tugging it over her head and dropping it to the floor. His mouth returned to hers as his warm hands stroked up her back to unclasp her bra, sliding the straps down her arms before it too joined her shirt on the floor. Kissing her deeply his hands continued their movements, one moving up and down her spine as the other ran up her ribs before palming her right breast. He gently caressed the smooth skin under his palm before his fingers began to roll and pinch her rosy pink nipple. Arya gasped at the touch, pushing herself forward into his hand. Gendry smiled into their kiss as he continued to toy with her bud, little shocks of pleasure winding their way down her spine as he did. After a few minutes his hands switched, the hand on her back now moving to caress her left tit as her right stayed pebbled and stiff from his ministrations as it was abandoned by his other hand. All the while Gendry kept kissing her intensely, sliding his tongue against hers, licking into her mouth and stealing her breath. 

Arya had one hand fisted in Gendry’s hair, the other grasping his shirt to keep herself standing as his attentions began to make her knees tremble. Her grip on his shirt tightened when his hands moved down to her hips, toying with the waistband of her leggings before they delved under the fabric to grasp her arse. Gendry dropped to his knees before her, using the motion to slide the leggings over her hips and down, his mouth dropping hot, open mouthed kisses at her hip bones as he helped her step out of the fabric. Here he stayed, looking up at her from the floor, his hands running up and down the backs of her legs. 

“Tell me what you want, love,” Gendry said, dark eyes staring up at her. Arya shuddered as his hot breath puffed across her stomach, her skin felt electric at his constant touch. She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out as one of his thumbs stroked along the curve of her arse and across her lower lips from behind. 

“So wet for me already and I’ve barely touched you,” he spoke into her hip as his mouth began to nip and suck a mark at the top of her thigh.

Arya felt like she was on fire. She gathered herself enough to gasp out, “Shirt. Bed. Please,” as Gendry’s mouth and hands continued to tease, his fingers getting bolder as they caressed her legs, running higher and smearing the arousal they found between her thighs. His hands returned to her arse to pull her against his hard body as he rose and turned to drop her on the bed, yanking her to the edge of the mattress. He stood between her spread thighs and gripped the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor with her clothes. Arya groaned as his firm chest was revealed to her, her hands reaching for him. He leaned over her, pressing a hard kiss to her mouth as her hands ran over his broad shoulders before he pulled back, again dropping to the floor between her legs. 

He ran a hand over her ankle and up to her knee, gently bringing her leg over his shoulder as he spread her open for him. Gendry’s lips continued the path his hand had run, kissing and nipping his way up her inner thigh to her hip before moving to her other leg and repeating the process. Arya’s hands fisted grasped the sheets as his mouth moved around the edges of her cunt, hot breath puffing over her dripping center as he continued to tease her, never quite touching her where she wanted him most. His hands weren’t idle either, they continued to rub and caress the outsides of her legs, moving up towards her breasts but never quite making full contact before returning to her lower body. Arya began to whimper and writhe at the edge of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Gendry. Please! Something! Anything!” her voice was high and breathy, her body strung tight like a bow.

He chuckled, the vibrations from his mouth on her thigh making her shake. When his mouth finally descended to her cunt she gasped and let out a high pitched whine, He began to lick into her cunt, tongue delving into her, tasting her arousal from her skin as she began to stutter out another high pitched moan. One of his hands moved up to her neglected breasts, pinching and rolling her stiff nipples as his lips and tongue began to work over her clit, swirling and sucking in turn. It was finally enough and too much all at once. Arya’s vision whited out as her orgasm rolled over her like a tidal wave. It kept rolling through her, Gendry’s mouth and hands not letting up as she crested again and again. Her pleasure soaked the sheets and she was unable to tell if this was one continuous orgasm or multiple, uncaring all the same. 

Eventually her hands made their way into Gendry’s hair and yanked his face away from her as she blearily wriggled away from his touch. Every nerve in her body was on fire. “Too much, too much,” she rasped out, her voice hoarse. Had she been shouting? She didn’t know. Didn’t know what was happening anymore, how long she’d been coming, all she knew was even the touch of Gendry’s hand on her leg was too much for her to handle. Her being felt too big for her skin, like she was seeping out along her edges. Gendry tangled one of his hands with hers, anchoring her as she slowly came back into herself, eyes opening to find him resting his head on the bed near her hip, a look of adoration on his face. 

“You’re so damn beautiful like this, you know?” he said quietly.

Arya smiled softly, running her free hand over his face, gently tracing his features as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening to meet hers. Gendry rose from his place on the floor and crawled onto the bed behind her, pulling her to him, content to hold her in his arms until she was ready for more.


	18. Day 18: Praise Kink

Gendry has an theory and he's going to test it. 

\---

He’s very aware of Arya, has been since before they got together. He’s seen how pleased she gets when someone compliments her, despite how she tries to brush it off. He’s seen how she lights up when he tells her he’s proud of her work, her blush when he calls her beautiful. Last night he’d called her ‘good girl’ in bed and she’d come seconds later, crying out his name loudly as she did.

He has Arya under him that night, naked and warm. She’s already come once on his fingers and tongue, so she’s relaxed and soft. They lie there touching each other gently in the ways they both love. That’s when he braces himself over her and slides into her in a single smooth thrust as he licks a line up her neck to her ear. 

“You’re so good for me,” he murmurs, “look at you, taking me so well.”

Arya’s reaction is immediate. She whimpers, hands digging into his hips to keep him close. Gendry kisses the spot behind her ear, humming in approval. His free hand strokes down one of her arms to tangle with her fingers, bringing her hand to rest next to her head. She loves it like this, surrounded by him with all the time in the world. They can just explore and enjoy each other, slow and thorough.

“So perfect,” he whispers, leaving her hand on the bed and stroking down the inside of her arm to cup her breast. He rolls his thumb over her nipple as he says, “It’s like you were made for me.”

“Gendryyy,” she whines. He grins against the side of her neck, nipping lightly before trailing his fingers to where they are joined, smearing them through the wetness gathered there as he keeps his thrusts slow and gentle. 

“You take me so well, come apart so prettily,” he says, circling her clit with his fingers as his hips steadily roll into hers. She’s trembling, thighs shaking as he works her over. “That’s it love, be a good girl and come for me. Show me how good you are.”

Arya shakes apart in his arms, crying out his name, arousal covering both their thighs. It takes her a long time to come down as he continues to softly stroke into her. When she finally does she flips them over and begins to move above him, her hips rolling in a sinuous dance until they’re both shouting their pleasure again. Gendry’s thrilled to have found another kink of hers, one he definitely will enjoy indulging in.

\---

He doesn’t expect her to turn the tables on him but Arya will never stop surprising him.

\---

He’s on his back, face buried between her thighs as she sits above him. He’s not trying to get her off yet, just teasing her, gently licking at her folds, lightly tonguing her clit, drawing out her excitement and need. She sighs, her hand twining into his hair.

“Ohhh, Gendry,” Arya moans, back arching, cunt pressing against his mouth. “Gods, right there! Mmm, you’re so good.”

Gendry glances up at her, surprised. He doesn’t stop though, keeps his tongue massaging her clit, his fingers sliding up the back of her thigh to stroke within her. Her words send a spark through him and he thinks he wants to hear them again. He sucks on her clit harder, fingers crooking deep within her to find that special spot, making her jolt and her hand tighten in his hair.

“You’re the only… Ah!” she gasps, “the only one who’s ever, oh fuck, right there,” Arya moans. “The only one who’s ever gotten me off like this.” 

Gendry isn’t usually a fan of previous partners being mentioned like this in bed, but hearing those words from her, knowing she means them, makes him groan against her cunt. She gasps at the vibrations against her sensitive flesh as she grinds her hips into his face. He loves it when she lets go enough to do that, to truly ride his face.

“Gods, I’m so lucky to have you,” she says. Her thighs shake on either side of his ears as she presses herself into his mouth, his fingers stroking firmly against that spot inside her, slightly rougher than the warm flesh around it. “So good to me, always so good to me, Gendry.”

Gendry’s cock jerks in his boxers, warmth building in his chest. It’s nothing she hasn’t said before, but hearing it in this context, when she’s taking her pleasure from him, makes it so much more. He flicks his tongue over her quicker, fingers massaging her inner walls, hoping to hear more of her sweet words. She doesn’t disappoint, between her mewls and whimpers she tells him how perfect he is, how good he feels, how well he takes care of her, how she’s his and he’s hers. Gendry needs her to come. Needs to hear her scream and feel her body tense over him as she falls apart. Needs to hold her close as she comes back to herself, to be there for all of it. And she does, eyes squeezed tightly shut, one hand wrapped tightly in his hair, the other palming her chest, thighs clenched around his head. “All mine,” she coos as his hands make their way to her hips to pull her down into his arms. 

“I’m yours and you’re mine,” comes his quiet reply into her hair. “Always.”


	19. Day 19: Formalwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somehow 2200 words, making it the longest chapter thus far. Enjoy!

The first time Arya sees Gendry in a suit is as he’s opening the door to his flat when she arrives to pick him up for Robb and Talisa’s wedding. They haven’t been dating for long but Gendry’s familiar enough with the Starks that Arya feels comfortable enough to bring him as her plus-one to such a formal event. He’s wearing well fitted navy trousers and jacket, under which is a crisp white shirt. His cognac loafers sit near the door while he fiddles with his tie as he opens the door to let her in. They both pause and stare at each other for a moment. 

Arya’s hair is swept up into a formal knot for the occasion with a few loose tendrils curling near her neck and Sansa had done her makeup just before she’d left to get Gendry. They’re unintentionally matching Arya realizes as she drops the hem of her dark blue gown she’d been holding so she didn’t trip on her way up the stairs in her heels. Eventually she snaps out of it enough to step forward into his flat. “I just need to tie this and we can go,” he says, gesturing to the silk around his neck, hands making no move to return to their task as his eyes continue to drink her in.

Arya rolls her eyes at him and steps in close, batting his hands out of her way as she takes hold of the ends of his tie. Gendry’s breath stutters for a moment as her nimble fingers make short work of the knot before smoothing down his chest. They settle at his hips for a moment as she looks up at him, still small next to him even in her heels. She gently tugs him even closer before pecking him on the lips and stepping back towards the door with a smile. “Hurry up you silly bull, I can’t be late for my brother’s wedding!”

Gendry shakes his head, trying to clear the light smell of her perfume that had further muddled his thoughts at the sight of her done up. Checking his pockets he gives her a quick pat on the bum as he guides her out the door down to the waiting car. She’s going to be the death of him one day, he swears.

\---

Arya gets called away by her mother moments after they arrive and when she returns she finds him surrounded by a few of Talisa’s cousins. She leaves him to fend for himself when she’s called away for pictures before finding him again, her ancient Great Aunt Branda clinging to his arm as she nattered on about gods knew what. Appearing by his side with a plate of canapés snagged from a passing waiter she traded him the food for her aunt, gently guiding the old woman to her table. Branda pats her hand as Arya sits her down, commenting that Arya had found herself “quite the strapping young lad, were I 70 years younger young lady…”. She steps away to get them drinks and returns to find a law school friend of Robb’s with her hand on his arm as he subtly tries to lean away. Handing him his glass of whiskey she coolly smiles at the woman before taking his arm and dragging him to their table. 

“It’s the suit,” she says, with mock condemnation, “they can’t help themselves.”

Gendry looks adorably confused as they weave through the tables, unaware of the appreciative glances from both male and female guests alike in his wake. “What do you mean?” He asks as they find their seats. 

“Have you seen yourself today? I knew I’d need to keep a close eye on you or one of these slags might think you’re available to take home!”

Gendry smiles down at her, pulling her chair out and whispering in her ear, “No way, m’lady. You’re the only one I’m taking home tonight.” She gives him a kiss on the cheek as he sits next to her, Bran and Rickon groaning as they see and Gendry’s ears turn a bit pink. 

Dinner is delicious. The Starks had clearly spared no expense for the wedding of their eldest child. Everything looked as though it came out of a magazine spread, including the beautiful woman seated next to him, laughing with her younger siblings through the multiple courses. Rickon joked that if all Stark weddings were to be like this he’d run off and live in the woods to escape their mother and a six course dinner menu. Bran declared that he’d just live in sin. Arya snorted into her glass of wine at her brothers’ antics, saying, “If I get married I’m doing it on a beach in Dorne. You all can find out afterwards and help stop Mum from going ballistic.” 

\---

After another extraction, this time from a particularly enthusiastic bridesmaid who had cornered him near the dance floor, Arya takes Gendry’s hand and pulls him down a hallway. Opening a door seemingly at random she shoves him into an empty lavatory. He sputters an apology as she locks the door behind her. She’s not sure why, she knows he’s not trying for the attention, he’s done nothing but look damn good in that suit. She grabs him by the lapels and pulls him down to her, slamming her mouth into his for an aggressive kiss that shuts him up. Gendry immediately stops talking, kissing her back with enthusiasm. 

Arya breaks away enough to say, “I know you aren’t trying, but like I said, you look fucking hot. I’m just claiming what’s mine. Now.”

Gendry grins and pulls her to him again, walking her back until she bumps into the counter. With a small jump he has her set on the edge of the marble so he doesn’t have to bend as much to reach her lips. His tongue slides into her mouth and his hands traverse her back to settle on her thighs as he begins to ruck the fabric of her dress up to her hips so he can step between her legs. Arya lets out a soft moan when he grinds himself against her. Her head tips back against the mirror and Gendry’s lips leave hers to move down her exposed throat.

“Can’t… can’t leave any marks,” Arya gasps out when he nips softly at her neck. 

Gendry growls slightly and his hands dip under her skirts to feather up the smooth skin of her thighs. He lifts his head slightly, making eye contact with her as his fingers catch the lace edge of her thong. With a frantic nod Arya lifts her hips enough for him to slide the scrap of fabric off, raising an eyebrow as he tucks it into his jacket pocket.

“You can’t keep that. I’m not walking out of here without my underwear, my entire family is out there.”

Gendry merely smirks before dropping to his knees in front of her. He kisses his way up her thighs before licking her wide open. Arya’s head thuds against the mirror again and she tucks a leg over his broad shoulder, still in his navy jacket. She can’t see what he’s doing with the fabric piled in her lap but Gendry makes short work of her, licking and sucking her clit until she’s gasping and muffling her noises with her hand. Her hand grips his hair as she comes, needing to ground herself. He rises from below her skirts with a satisfied smile on his face. Arya grabs his tie and yanks him down to her, desperately kissing him, tasting herself on his tongue. His hands return to her hips as they make out on the vanity, Arya’s hands now running over his chest and shoulders. 

“Look at you,” she coos when they part for breath, “Still all done up and looking like a gentleman.”

A quick glance towards the mirror shows his hair is a disaster from her hands and his pupils are blown but his suit is hardly rumpled despite her wandering hands. At his momentary distraction one of Arya’s hands drops to palm his erection through his slacks and he tears his eyes from the mirror to see her wicked smirk.

“Oh? What do we have here? Maybe not such a gentleman after all. Have you been thinking naughty thoughts, Mr. Baratheon? How long have you been wanting to get under my skirts today?”

Gendry groans quietly, “Since you walked in my door smelling like heaven and looking like this. Gods, Arry. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Arya’s hand continues to squeeze him through his trousers. His cock is straining towards her, begging for more attention. She happily gives it, undoing his belt and pulling him free of his boxers. She gives him a few full strokes before reaching for her clutch he didn’t even realize she’d brought with her. With a grin she pulls out a condom, opens it, and rolls it on. Just as he’s about to thrust into her she stops him with a hand on his chest. Gendry freezes, looking up at her in askance. She moves him a step back and slides off the counter, skirts falling back to the floor as she stands. With a wink she turns to face the mirror and leans over, hauling her skirts back up and baring her pretty pale arse to him before bending over and grabbing the marble edge. 

“Well? Come on then, I just wanted to watch.”

Death. Of. Him. Meeting her eyes in the mirror Gendry grabs her hips and slides into her with a smooth thrust. A few gentle rocks and he bottoms out. Arya gasps as he does, eyes glued to them both in the mirror. They’re both fully dressed, clothes pulled aside just enough for access and that makes the image even hotter. Gendry pulls back and thrusts again, Arya rocking on her toes with his motion, her grip tightening on the edge of the counter. They maintain eye contact as Gendry begins to thrust into her faster. He’s already close after getting under her skirts to eat her out and he’s not going to last long with the warm clutch of her around him. He takes one of his hands from her waist to find her clit. Brushing the swollen bud makes her cry out before she claps a hand over her mouth. He begins to circle it in time with his thrusts, driving her higher and higher until she tightens around him and shouts into her palm. The feel of her coming undone beneath him sends him over the edge and he drops his forehead to her bare shoulder as he tries to calm his breathing. 

After a moment Arya begins to wriggle under him, “You’re squishing me you big bull. We need to get back out there before someone notices we’re gone and I have to answer awkward questions.”

Gendry smacks a kiss to her shoulder before standing to dispose of the condom. He tucks himself back into his pants and washes his hands as Arya straightens her dress and reapplies her lipstick in the mirror. When she holds her hand out to him he grabs it and begins to move towards the door. 

Arya digs her heels in, “I need my underwear, Gendry. I’m not going out there bare-arsed.”

Gendry smirks and drops a kiss on her lips, “Your arse is plenty covered by that lovely dress of yours. These are mine for now.”

He unlocks the door and steps into the hall before she can respond and nearly runs smack dab into Sansa. He pulls the door shut behind him and leans on the frame. “Oh, hey Sansa,” he says, aiming for casual and praying Arya hears him and stays quiet for just a moment.

“Gendry!” Sansa grins at him and he can’t tell if she knows what he and her sister were just up to or she’s a little drunk and actually happy to see him, “have you seen Arya? I needed her help with something and I can’t find her anywhere!”

“Uh… Nope! Haven’t seen her for a minute. Stepped out to, uh, get some air and was about to head back to the ballroom…” he trails off, Sansa’s smile growing wider.  
“Well, when you see my sister, let her know I’m looking for her and in the meantime you might want to fix your hair before you return. You look like you got attacked by a… wolf,” with that Sansa turns and heads back the way she’d come.

Gendry sighs and steps out of the way as the lavatory door swings open. Arya looks like she was trying to hold in her laughter and was failing. “So Sansa knows,” he mutters, leaning his head on the wall.

“Yeah, I’ll say. Nice try though. That’s okay, I saw her and Theon necking behind the restaurant during the rehearsal dinner so she won’t say anything.” 

He holds out his hand to her and Arya laces her fingers with his as they make their way back towards the ballroom. Gendry can’t refuse her when she pulls him onto the floor, spinning her around and swaying with her as the music changes. The lights are low and a slow song begins playing as they dance together, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers curled around his neck. His forehead rests against hers as they stare into each other's eyes other lost in their own world. _Dorne_ , he thinks, _I could do a beach in Dorne with her one day_.


	20. Day 20: Spanking

Arya had asked to try it. It wasn’t, as she explained, about punishment. It wasn’t even really about pain, not that she minded a bit of pain with her pleasure. She just thought it might feel good. Gendry had been a bit hesitant, he’d always been mindful of his strength and size around other people, her in particular since she was so small compared to him, but she trusted him, trusted him to make it feel good and he trusted her to tell him if it didn’t.

So here they were, Gendry sitting shirtless on their bed with Arya laid face down across his thighs. She was completely naked, her bare back heaving from the orgasm he’d wrung from her with his fingers buried in her cunt just moments before. If this didn’t work out like she hoped he wanted to have gotten her off once tonight and the damp spot on his jeans proved he managed that at least. 

Running his hands up and down her thighs he asked one last time, “Are you sure?” 

Arya nodded, pushing up slightly onto her elbows to glance behind her and meet his eye, “I’m sure. I’ll safeword out if that changes.”

He’d firmly established that rule when she’d asked him to do this. He nodded, gently squeezing one of her cheeks before bringing his hand down with a sharp _snap!_

Arya gasped, whipping her head forward and wiggling her hips, “Again.”

He stroked his hand over her rump before again bringing his hand down in the same spot. After a few smacks he pinned her legs to his lap with his free hand to stop her desperate wriggles. Again and again he spanked her, varying place and intensity until her entire arse was hot and rosy pink. Arya was moaning and crying out, cunt dripping, coating her inner thighs with obvious arousal at his actions. Gendry paused for a moment, soothing his hand up her burning flesh before dipping his fingers between her legs. Arya whined, tears streaming down her face, as he thrust them into her heat, crooking his fingers to drag against that spot as he dragged them in and out, using his thumb to press against her clit as he did. 

“More Gendry, please more,” Arya gasped out, on the knife edge of pleasure. She wiggled her own hands under her chest to reach her tits, pinching and rolling her nipples as Gendry’s hand went back to reddening her arse and thighs, spreading fire in his wake. At her choked scream his hand returned to her cunt, rapidly thrusting his thick fingers into her as his thumb circled her clit. Her orgasm raced through her like lightning, the feeling of her dripping and writhing in his lap setting him off as well.

As she came down Gendry was running his hand up and down her spine. He slowly moved out from under her and kept her face down on the bed before stepping away. When he returned he set a glass of water on the nightstand before gently rubbing a soothing balm into her rosy cheeks. Crawling onto the bed next to her he carefully gathered her into his arms, kissing her softly as she rolled to face him. 

“Good?” He asked quietly.

“Mmmm, yes. We’ll be doing that again.”


	21. Day 21: Masturbation (Solo/Mutual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 16: Lingerie where Gendry finds the photobook

Gendry has mixed feelings about Arya’s work trips. He usually enjoys the first night by himself, gets to stretch out in the middle of their bed and not wake up pushed to the very edge of the mattress. He’s not sure how someone so small can take up so much space but Arya manages. Then he gets home from work on the second day and he realizes how quiet their flat is without her there, how loud the city outside seems, and how lonely their bed when the pillows smell like her and it’s just him in it. Every day after that he finds more ways to miss her. Waking up with her, her making coffee while he’s getting ready, holding her hand on their way to the train station, coming home to her dancing around the kitchen while cooking dinner, watching a movie while cuddling on their couch, kissing her goodnight, all the little moments that make up their life together. Call him sappy or sad but he much prefers time with Arya to time without, not that he’d ever begrudge her the opportunity to travel for work and see first hand the impact her job has on the world.

The third night of the four she’s scheduled to be gone she video calls him. They’re both curled up in their respective beds. Arya is sunkissed and glowing against the fluffy white hotel blankets, wearing a purple pajama top he’s never seen, wild hair gathered into a messy knot on top of her head. Gendry’s propped up in their bed, shirtless and wearing his reading glasses, book about blacksmithing techniques of the medieval Seven Kingdoms tossed aside at the ringing of his phone.  
“Hey you!” Arya’s grinning at him, eyes sparkling and he can’t help but smile back.

They spend some time catching up on the past few days, Arya laughing as Gendry tells her about the little old woman across the hall who insisted on feeding him dinner when she found out Arya was out of town as he carried her groceries up the stairs. 

When their conversation lulls Arya tells him she left him something in her nightstand. Gendry leans over to open the drawer, sitting on top is a black silk bound book. He pulls it out and sits back up, looking curiously between her on his screen and the book in his lap.

“Go on, open it. It’s for you.” 

He flips the cover open, smiling softly at the picture of her laughing. Reading the note he asks, “when did you help Dany out?”

“Last time I was in King's Landing. I never mentioned it because I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Gendry glances at her, catching her eager expression. He turns to the next page and his mouth goes dry. It’s Arya, hair tousled, smoldering at the camera as her grey eyes pop against her dark makeup. She’s wearing black lacy lingerie and he can’t help but groan as his eyes trace down her image to the stockings and spiky black heels. The lace of the bodysuit is stark against her pale skin. Gendry’s gaze jerks back to the woman on his phone screen. She’s grinning like a cat who’s caught a particularly plump canary. The next few pages show different angles of the same outfit, and a few shots of just her legs in the stockings and heels. A small part of him is embarrassed to think Dany knows anything about that particular interest of his but if this is the result he thinks he can forgive Arya for telling her.

He keeps looking between the book and his phone screen. Arya’s watching him avidly, “Well?” 

Gendry’s speechless, he’s never seen Arya in something like this before and his blood is no longer flowing directly to his brain. “Arry,” he manages, “fuck, love.”

“I didn’t want you to get lonely while I was away,” she winks at the camera, “you should definitely keep going though.”

He turns the page as he hears her rustle around through the speaker. Her outfit has changed on the page, now wearing a dark purple nightgown with lace delicately cupping her chest. Kneeling on the bed with the tiny dress stretched across her thighs seals it for him, she is the sexiest creature he has ever seen. He sets the book across his thighs for a moment to adjust his straining cock in his sweats. A gasp from the other end of his phone makes him whip his head up. Arya has pulled the comforter off her, revealing the same purple silky outfit she’s wearing on the open page. Her free hand has now pulled one of the lace cups down enough to reveal a rosy pink nipple, her fingers slowly rolling and pinching as she watches him. Gendry grunts, hand returning to his lap to give his cock a quick stroke.  
“Like something you see, Gendry?” she coos.

“You, love, always,” he moans. 

“I kept this one just for you. Want to know a little secret?” her hand continues to work over her nipple, tugging it sharply before freeing her other breast from the top and giving it the same treatment.

Gendry continues to stroke himself slowly over his sweats, watching her closely, “tell me?”

“Take your pants off first, let me see how hard you are.”

He sets the phone down to obey, the pages of the photobook turning as he does. He tugs his sweats off and brings her back up to see him hard and curving towards the freckle on his toned stomach. His free hand grips the base of his cock for her to admire before he begins to firmly stroke himself. Arya moans, hand leaving her nipples and falling to the hem of the silk dress.

“My little secret is I’m not wearing anything under this,” with that she pulls the hem of the dress up all the way and moves her phone to give him a beautiful shot of her wet cunt glistening in the light of her hotel room. She’d clearly warmed herself up before she’d called him, the little minx. Her fingers move into the shot, dipping into herself for a moment before dragging some of her arousal up to circle her red, swollen clit. She keeps her phone there for a moment, pleasuring herself for him to see before pulling back and holding the camera above her. He can see all of her now, lacy top pulled down under her tits, her nipples peaked and rosy. Her cunt is bared as the bottom of the négligée is now pulled above her hips, fingers still working between her thighs. Her pupils are blown as she stares into the camera, watching him watching her. 

Gendry moans at the sight of her, now tugging harshly on his cock, running his hand over the leaking tip. She looks pornographic, disheveled and undone as she is. 

“Arry, Arry, Arya,” he chants as he listens to her gasps and moans on the other side of the screen, “I’m close love, tell me you’re close.”

“Gennnndryyyyy,” she whines, “so close. Last… last page. Need… Need you to see the last page. Ple-, please. Wanna see you come.”

He can hardly focus on what she’s talking about, the book far from his mind as he watches Arya ride her hand on his phone screen. He has to stop jerking himself off for a moment to pull the book back into his lap, refusing to put his phone down and miss a second of Arya so close to peaking. There’s a shot of her laying on the bed, topless as she faces away from the camera, several more from behind her, showing off her tiny waist and toned legs, hips wrapped in a pair of red panties that show off the curve of her pert arse. In one she’s bent over the edge of the bed, glancing over her shoulder with a coy look. Gendry feels his balls tighten at the sight of her like that, wishing she was here in person, bent over and wanting.

“Fuck, Arya, fuck,” he moans, frantically turning the page so he can return his hand to his swollen cock. The final picture sets him off. There, in black and white, is Arya kneeling on the floor, the lacy stocking tops peeking above her knees. The lack of color in the picture makes the dark lace of the panties stand out against her pale skin. Her hands cover her tits as she stares directly into the camera, her expression in the photo matching the one she’s making over his phone, utterly debauched. Gendry shoves the book away as he begins to cum, ropes of sticky white painting his chest as he shudders and heaves, groaning in pleasure. Arya on screen begins to keen, losing herself at the sight of him coming undone. 

They both lay there trying to catch their breaths, panting and staring at each other through their screens. With a small sigh Arya tucks herself back into the purple silky nightgown and rolls into the comforter, mumbling something about being cold without him next to her. Blood finally returning to his brain Gendry looks at her then looks back at the photobook, “So, uh, what prompted this?”

Arya smiles back at him, looking soft and content wrapped in the fluffy white blanket, “The book was my thanks from Dany for helping when a model dropped from a shoot and the designer let me keep this piece as payment. I was feeling a little lonely tonight and thought you might be too so I wanted to surprise you.”

“I was very surprised, love. I’d rather you be here with me wearing that but this was nice too.”

“Nice, he says!”

Gendry grins and rolls his eyes at her dramatics, “It was more than nice and you know it, Arry! I’m just looking forward to you being home and wearing it again for me so I can take it off you.”

“I’m ready to be home too, I miss your grumpy face in the mornings. You know, If you’re lucky I may have been able to take something else from that shoot home as well.”

Gendry’s eyes light up, “With you? I’m always lucky.”


	22. Day 22: Exhibitionism

They’re at Gendry’s firm’s holiday party when they slip away from the crowd sometime during the third hour as the drinks are truly starting to flow. It’s being held in his actual office building, there’s a huge decorated tree with a jazz quartet and small dance floor in the main lobby and there are pop-up bars and little canapé and dessert stations around the two floors the architecture firm occupies. 

With a hand on her low back Gendry guides her into his dark office. Arya hears the lock click as she steps to the full length window, taking in the city lights glittering in the night around them.

“It’s beautiful up here,” she says quietly. Gendry hums in agreement as he steps in close behind her and begins to kiss up the side of her neck. She presses back against him as one of his large hands slides up from her waist to cup her tits over her dress, gently teasing her nipples through the thin material. Arya moans softly, tipping her head back against his shoulder, her arm reaching around his head to tug him down to reach his lips. They stand there kissing for a long moment, the noise of the party a low hum outside the door. 

Breaking apart to catch her breath Arya turns to face him, staying in the circle of his arms. She glances over his shoulder at his desk before looking back at him and cocking an eyebrow. Gendry huffs a laugh and walks them backwards until he bumps the large desk. He turns them then, setting Arya on the edge and sitting himself in his leather chair. Staring up at her he slides his hands up her thighs under the skirt of her little black dress, groaning quietly as he discovers what he thought were tights were actually sheer stockings. He runs his thumbs along the lacy edges before continuing up her thighs to tug her black lace panties off her hips and down her legs. He brings them up to his nose, breathing in deep the scent of her arousal on the fabric before tucking them into his jacket pocket. 

Arya pants as his hands return to her thighs followed quickly by his head ducking under her skirt as well. She leans back, planting her hands behind her mindful of the rolls of building plans left on his desk from his workday. His mouth is leaving a hot trail of kisses up and down each of her thighs before his thumbs spread her lower lips wide for his tongue to lick a hot stripe up her cunt. Gendry begins to eat her out in earnest, hands gripping her thighs wide, tongue working over and around her clit, bringing her to the edge before backing off. Arya has to bite down on a fist to stop from shouting out loud and alerting all his coworkers just what they’re up to behind the closed door. Finally he plunges two fingers into her, thrusting them all the way to the third knuckle as he seals his mouth around her clit and Arya explodes. 

Dipping his head out from under her dress Gendry gently tugs her off his desk and into his lap on his chair, holding her close as she shakes and shudders in his arms. As she comes down he begins to flutter the fingers he kept inside her as she came. Arya moans quietly, grinding down onto his hand as his thumb finds her clit and he begins to kiss her deeply. She relishes in the taste of herself on his mouth, chasing it across his tongue with her own. When she begins to ride his hand in earnest, approaching her second peak, she’s startled by Gendry spinning them in his chair and standing abruptly. He takes three steps across his office to pin her against the floor-to-ceiling window, her back to the city, its lights reflecting across his beautiful face. 

She whines as he gently pulls his hand from her dripping cunt. He hushes her with his mouth against hers as he fumbles with his pants enough to pull himself free. He swallows her noise as he adjusts his hold on her, each hand gripping a cheek of her arse. He thrusts deeply into her, pausing as he bottoms out to give her a moment to adjust to his girth. Desperate and close to the edge she digs her red heels into his back to get him to move and now she’s the one muffling his moan. They’re torn between frantic kissing and scorching stares as Gendry begins to grind into her, brushing that spot deep within her with each drive of his hips as one of his hands finds its way to her clit. The window is cold against her burning skin, all thoughts of the party driven from their minds as they’re entirely wrapped up in each other. It’s the heady sensations that set them off, the heat of Gendry’s body and the cool glass, the slow grind of their hips and the rapid strum of his fingers, the heady eye contact even as their lips clash. Arya can’t take her eyes off his as she peaks, absolutely silent. Gendry follows, kissing her like his life depends on it, like she is the air he breathes.

They stay like that for several minutes, Gendry holding her up against the window as they slowly kiss, trying to catch their breath. Arya eventually untangles her legs from around his waist as he slides out of her to set her on her feet. When he knows she has her balance he steps away to clean up and tuck himself back into his slacks. Arya moves to snag her underwear off his desk before he can try and keep it as he’s done before. No matter how much Gendry might love the sight of his cum dripping down her leg her dress is too short tonight to risk something like that. Put back together she turns to find him watching her with a soft smile on his face. He holds his hand out to her and she takes it as they walk out of his office and back to the party.


	23. Day 23: Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I accidentally written Gendry with a stocking fetish throughout this whole thing? Yes. Would today's other prompt, foot fetish, have been easy to fill? Also yes. Could I get my brain to cooperate? Not for a second. So enjoy some fluffy aftercare.

They both collapse back on the bed as they peak, chests heaving and sweat dripping. Arya’s legs are hiked high around Gendry’s chest, her body bent nearly in half as he’d pounded into her. After several minutes spent slowly kissing and catching their breaths Gendry props himself up on an arm to slowly pull out of her. She whines slightly, both at the loss of him and the tingling in her legs as she untangles herself from him. Seeing her discomfort Gendry pushes back to kneel between her legs, gently massaging the muscles there as she begins to straighten them out. Arya moans at the feel of his warm hands working at her in a different way, relaxing the tension from their coupling. When the tingle is gone she stretches herself out, hands reaching up to pull Gendry back onto the bed next to her. He lays next to her, sliding an arm around her as she molds herself to his side. There they lay for several minutes, cuddling and talking about their upcoming week.

After a while Arya sits up with a smile, throwing herself across him for another kiss before she slides off the bed and heads to the bathroom to clean herself up. As she goes she sees Gendry stand as well, stretching his impressive back muscles out before bending to snag his sweats off the bedroom floor. He steps out of their bedroom and heads to the kitchen. He looks at the stove clock, a little surprised that it’s nearly dinner time. He and Arya had taken a lazy Sunday, having a late breakfast before wandering through the market downtown. They’d come home in the early afternoon and relaxed on the couch before eventually making their way to the bedroom for a bit of intense love-making. Grabbing his phone off the coffee table where it had been abandoned after Arya had thrown her shirt at him when she’d left the couch earlier he opens a delivery app and places their usual order of Braavosi take-out. Food set to arrive in thirty minute he returns to the kitchen to fill them each a glass of water and returns to their bedroom. 

Arya has left the bathroom door ajar, he can hear the shower running and spies her standing next to the open curtain, testing the water. She turns at the sound of him stepping into the space, eagerly taking the water he hands her. She takes several gulps of the cool liquid before setting the glass on the counter and stepping under the warm spray. Gendry gives her a moment to adjust before following her in. Wrapping his arms around her they both stand under the spray, enjoying the heat of the water and each other's quiet company. Dropping a kiss on top of her wet hair Gendry lets go of her enough to reach for her bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into his palm and working it into her hair. Arya’s eyes are closed as she smiles into his chest, head tipped forward as he rubs the back of her neck. 

After Arya rinses the suds from her hair and applies her conditioner they switch, Gendry moving under the spray and Arya shampooing his hair. It takes some balance but with Gendry holding her waist, his head ducked and her on her tiptoes she was able to scratch her nails across his scalp as she worked the soap into his dark locks. Head down as it was he began to scratch his beard across her chest, causing her to laugh at the tickling feeling. Batting him away she reaches behind him to grab her body wash, soaping herself as he rinses his hair. Grabbing her by the hips he collects some of the suds from her body and begins to rub her back, massaging her shoulders and spine as they stand close under the water. Unable to resist himself Gendry gives her a firm pat on the arse as they move to switch places again, the wet slap startling Arya as it echoes in the tiled room. Grinning Gendry reaches over her to grab his own soap, keeping his backside away from her to avoid retaliation as Arya mock-glares at him while she rinses. 

There she stays, staring him down from under the spray as he finishes washing himself. He knows what she wants in order for her to move out from under the shower head and knows she’s stubborn enough to stand there and let him freeze until she gets it. With a fake put-upon sigh he turns, bracing his hands against the shower wall like he’s about to be frisked. Arya runs her nails up his back, sending a shiver over him before her hand draws back and slaps his arse in return. Then her arms wrap around his waist and she rests her cheek against his soapy back for a minute, just holding him close before giving herself one final quick rinse and stepping around him to free up the water. Gendry rinses the soap from his body and turns the shower off, reaching a hand out the door to snag a towel. He gently wraps it around Arya, drying her off from her fingertips to her feet before dropping the towel over her head and grabbing his own to wrap around himself. Her huff at his silliness makes him chuckle as he steps out of the bathroom, leaving her to finish her routine as he goes to pull on a clean pair of sweats. 

Distantly he can hear a knock at their door, signalling the arrival of their dinner. Calling out to Arya he retrieves the bag from the doorstep and sets up on the coffee table, pulling up their most recent episode of The Great Westerosi Bake-Off. When she joins him in the living room her eyes light up at the spread. She plops down next to him on the couch, tiny sleep shorts peeking out from under an old tshirt of his as she grabs for the container of spicy noodles before tucking herself into his side. Gendry drops a blanket over them and starts the show, the both of them settling in for a quiet rest of their evening.


	24. Day 24: First Time

It takes six months after they run into each other as adults for them to go on their first date. Arya had moved to Storm’s End after she’d finished her Economics degree in the Riverlands and had run into Gendry completely by accident at the public library on a rare sunny Saturday. They’d grabbed coffee to catch up, having not seen each other since Gendry helped her move out of her dorm after her first year of school nearly four years previously. Arya left him with her number but it wasn’t until they’d run into each other a few more times before Gendry finally began to text her. When Arya suggested grabbing drinks at a pub near both their offices he agreed and drinks turned into dinner, turned into him walking her to the train, shoulders brushing, far too late to be out on a work night. Neither of them realized the time until their waitress had stopped by their table to close their tab so she could head home for the night.

Their second date is much more intentional, Gendry takes her to the arthouse theater when he sees they’re screening her favorite movie, _The Legend of High Heart_ , as part of their Autumn Festival. Afterwards they get a late dinner at a Braavosi restaurant near the water that Arya had suggested. This time Gendry takes her hand as they walk to the nearest station and gives her a kiss on the cheek when they go their separate ways.

It’s a few weeks before they can go on their third date, both of their jobs getting in the way. Arya texts him early on a Sunday and they meet at the farmer’s market downtown. They end up spending the entire day together having a picnic lunch from their market spoils, playing games in the arcade on the pier at Shipbreaker Bay, holding hands and wandering the city sharing bits about themselves as the sun slowly sunk in the west. Arya offers to cook them both dinner at her apartment if they can make a quick stop at a grocery store and Gendry accepts, not wanting to end the perfect day they’ve had. Arya picks up everything she needs for a quick and delicious pasta dish and when they arrive at her place she puts Gendry to work as her sous chef, having him prepare a salad and slice a nice loaf of bread from the market. She pours wine and over dinner they continue to share stories. 

When the topic turns to how he found architecture Gendry hesitates for a moment before telling her the story was tied up in his family, “Mum died when I was 14 and it had always just been the two of us. I was angry for a long while and bounced between several foster homes for a year before the Seaworths took me in. They had seven boys and it was a bit of an adjustment to go from being alone to always having people around, people who cared. I stayed with them until I aged out of the system, they were my first real family after I’d lost my mum. When I was seventeen I was contacted by a lawyer. Turns out my father always knew who I was but never lifted a finger to help while he was alive, even after I was placed in the system. He’d recently passed and to spite his ex-wife had left me and his four other bastards a chunk of inheritance, on the condition we took his last name. I wanted to refuse outright, because fuck him, but Davos convinced me to cool off and think about it for a few days before I made any final decision. I hated the thought of taking anything from that deadbeat prick but I had my heart set on architecture. The day after the lawyer contacted me I received early acceptance to one of the top design schools in Westeros and there was no way in the seven hells I could afford it. The inheritance dropped that opportunity in my lap. So I kept Waters as my middle name and took Baratheon as my last name. I’d paid for so much in my life that the dead bastard owed me that much. And now I have even more siblings than you, Arry.”

Arya can tell he feels a little uncomfortable having just spilled his life’s story to her, so she smiles at him, tops off his wine glass, and changes the subject to an upcoming footie match between Winterfell and Storm’s End. The mood lightens as they begin to passionately debate their opposing sides and Gendry tells her to come to his place the next weekend to watch the match. Their night ends earlier than either of them would like but they both have work in the morning and Gendry feels a bit emotionally wrung out after their dinner conversation.

\--

They spend the week leading up to the match texting constantly, even managing to sneak away from their offices to meet for lunch on Wednesday. Arya offers to walk with him back to his office as they’d lingered over the last few chips on their plates for far too long and he eagerly accepts, grabbing her hand as they step out onto the busy sidewalk to walk the few blocks to his building. Standing near the door Gendry goes to kiss her cheek again, right as Arya turns to do the same. Their lips meet at a slightly awkward angle and they both pull back startled. 

“Oh, uh,” Arya stutters out, blushing. Gendry’s not much better, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looks down at his shoes.

Arya takes a deep breath, “Try again?”

Gendry’s head darts up, eyes meeting hers as she smiles. One of his hands comes up to cup her cheek as he leans down to press a true kiss to her lips. It feels electric, lasting both forever and just an instant. Their eyes flutter open (when had they closed?), and Gendry has to step back towards the door to his building or he will never leave, saying, “See you Saturday?”

Arya nods, still blushing. Her eyes are wide, lips slightly parted, looking thunderstruck before she gives him a brilliant smile and heads into the midday crowd to return to work. When he gets back to his desk his phone chimes

 **Arya (1:02pm):** We should definitely do that again

Gendry grins to himself, and sends her a reply.

 **Gendry (1:02pm):** Lunch or the other thing?

 **Arya (1:03pm):** Both, but I really liked the other thing.

\---

The rest of the work week seems to drag on. Their texts have taken on a flirty tone that makes anticipation lick at Gendry’s spine, though he’s not sure for what. Saturday finally dawns cool and rainy, unsurprising in the Stormlands no matter how nice the weather had been all week. He spends the morning cleaning his apartment, something he does every Saturday anyway but today’s has a bit more vigor behind it, wanting to impress. Arya arrives just before the match starts rain splattered and grinning, waving a six pack of Northern beer in support of her side. 

She gives him a lingering kiss on his jaw, breathing in the smell of his soap and skin, butterflies churning in her stomach as he wraps his arms around her for a long moment before taking her coat and hanging it next to his on a hook rail near the door. Noticing his socked feet she slides her own shoes off next before setting her bag down and following Gendry into his kitchen. He waves her towards the living room, taking the beer from her to stick in the fridge, telling her to make herself comfortable. She eagerly accepts the opened beer from him as he moves to plop next to her on the couch, his arm thrown across the back of it just above her shoulders. 

Neither of them could tell you much about the match, both keenly aware of the other’s proximity. Every small move is catalogued, each brush of their bodies analyzed. Sometime in the third quarter Arya’s hand had settled on Gendry’s thigh and his breath had stopped entirely for a moment. When Gendry’s arm had migrated from the back of the couch to gently playing with a loose strand of hair on her shoulder she froze before melting softly against him. Their eyes had caught as the game went into extra time and the next thing Gendry knows Arya’s muttering, “Fuck it,” and swinging her leg over his to settle onto his lap. She gives him a moment to process her new position before her lips descend to his in an earth shattering kiss. 

He sits dumbstruck for a moment too long and she pulls back, worried she’s misread and pushed him into something he wasn’t interested in. He gives a low whine as her lips leave his, his brain finally coming back online. His hands reach up to tangle in her hair and tug her mouth back to his, giving her plump lower lip a nip with his teeth as he starts to kiss her again. Her tongue slips into his mouth when one of his hands drops from her hair to her waist, tugging her closer. Arya gasps at the feel of him hard through both their jeans, grinding down against him as her hands scrabble down his firm chest searching for the hem of his shirt. Finding it she runs her hands across his stomach and scratches her nails up, drawing a groan from him as he moves to help her take his shirt off. Arya pulls back for a moment to admire the sight of him below her. His hair is in disarray, blue eyes dark, breath heaving as her nails leave slight red trails through the smattering of hair of his bared chest. It’s a good look for him, she thinks.

Gendry’s hands find the hem of her sweater and he looks up at her in question. Arya nods rapidly, helping him pull it off her, revealing her lacy bralette. The sight of her nipples hard through the black lace makes his mouth water as he begins to kiss down her neck and across her chest, hands reaching up to palm her tits through the thin fabric. His lips close over one of her pearled nipples, gently nipping and sucking, his warm breath fanning across her chest. Arya moans quietly, her own hands moving to shrug her bra down off her shoulders to reveal her rosy pink peaks to him. His blue eyes meet hers as his fingers reach to begin to tug and roll the exposed buds, Arya’s eyes fluttering closed as his mouth returns to work and her hands bury themselves in his hair to hold him close. Her hips roll with more force, chasing the building fire between them. Suddenly Gendry’s hands leave her chest and grip her waist as he stands from the couch. Arya yelps and wraps her legs around him as he walks them through his apartment to his bedroom door. He nudges the door open with his foot and steps across the room to his bed, dropping her on the mattress. 

Arya stares up at him from his rumpled sheets, enjoying the picture he made standing at the edge of the large bed shirtless and breathing hard. He plants one knee on the bed next to her and leans over her, catching her eye and softly asking, “Is this okay?”

Arya nods, “Yes, yes. So okay.”

Gendry gives her a brilliant smile and dips to kiss her as Arya moves to sit up and do the same. Their foreheads bump as they move, causing them to draw back with an “ow!” before they both laugh and Arya holds still for Gendry to kiss her again. Successful this time they continue to make out, hands wandering. Arya runs a hand down his impressive back, dipping into the back of his jeans to squeeze his arse. She cocks an eyebrow at him and grins when he pulls back, “I’ve wanted to do that since you turned and walked away from me the first time. You’ve got an amazing arse, Gendry.” 

Gendry flushes for a moment before running his hands down to her waistband, flicking open the button of her jeans, “Can I?”

Arya nods and he begins to work the tight denim off her legs. Once bare he stands at the edge of the bed again and admires her. It’s Arya’s turn to blush, “Sorry.”

“What on earth are you sorry for?” He’s confused, she’s almost naked and absolutely beautiful sprawled out before him.

“I wasn’t expecting this, otherwise I’d have worn sexier underwear,” she stares down at her plain black cotton panties, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She’d put on the lacy bralette thinking they’d maybe neck on the couch a bit and he’d see that. She didn’t want to get her hopes up that they’d get this far and then have him think she’s slutty by wearing lacy underwear too. It’s a confusing feeling, both wishing she’d look sexy now that she’s almost naked in front of him but not wanting him to think she was expecting and wanting sex by wearing it.

Gendry shakes his head, freeing her lip with his thumb, “You look so fucking beautiful. You don’t ever have to apologize for what you’re wearing to me. Do you want to go further? Because we can stop right now if you don’t want to and it won’t change anything.”

Arya looks him over, his obvious erection straining his jeans. His bare chest is practically glowing in the evening light streaming through his bedroom window. And he’s looking down at her with nothing but affection and desire, no trace of judgement at her clothing choices. She nods and smiles, “Yes, I want you. Take your pants off? I’m feeling a little exposed.”

Gendry grins at her, his hands dropping to his fly. He’s a little distracted by her in the golden light and he’s hard as diamonds in his jeans. Quick as he can he shucks both his pants and boxers, which seems like a great plan until one of his ankles gets stuck and he nearly tumbles on the bed next to her naked as his nameday trying to free himself. His clothing blunder eases the slight awkwardness she’d felt at her insecurity and they both lay next to each other giggling. Gendry’s chuckle turns to a gasping moan when Arya’s hand finds its way around his raging cock, grasping and giving it a few firm strokes. She grins at him as she strokes again, his hips pressing towards her. It’s her turn to moan when he rolls over her, caging her in his arms as one of his hands delves into her underwear, seeking her out. He pets his fingers through her damp curls, dipping into her center before moving to her clit. Finding the hard bud he meets her eyes as he starts to circle. It feels good as Arya snakes one of her hands down covering his. She slips her fingers around his and begins to guide them, adjusting the pressure and motion until he catches on to how she likes to be touched. She pulls back as she begins to writhe, enjoying the smile on his face as he brings her pleasure. She comes with a gasp when he dips a finger into her as he continues to work her clit. 

Gendry sits back with a pleased look, bringing his damp finger to his mouth to taste her. He moans as her salty sweet flavor bursts across his tongue. Arya’s eyes darken and she scrambles out of her underwear, wanting him inside her now. Finally naked she tugs his arm, asking, “Condom?” as she pulls him over her. 

Gendry nods and leans over to dig through his nightstand, pulling a foil wrapper free from the drawer. Her eyes follow his movements as he opens the packet and rolls the rubber over his impressive erection. A small worry niggles in the back of her mind. He’s a very large man and she’s rather small. Gendry must catch a change in her expression when he finishes wrapping himself. “Still sure?” he asks, softly.

“Yeah, you’re just much bigger than… others.” 

He smiles, but it’s not cocky despite how much it deserves to be, “Don’t worry, we’ll go slow.”

Arya smiles back. She doesn’t have a wealth of experience but she trusts him. He’s already taken instruction well and has continually checked in with her. She believes he’ll take care of her. 

It takes a bit of fumbling for them to get him lined up correctly but when he begins to slide in Arya gasps. The stretch of him feels delicious. He pulls back a little and rocks in further. He keeps up the gentle rocking until he’s fully seated then stops. Arya’s face is scrunched and he’s worried he’s hurting her until her expression eases. 

“So full,” she mumbles, “you can move, you feel so good.”

Gendry begins to thrust, keeping his pace slow and steady. She feels incredible around him, the hot clutch of her center dragging him to the edge much faster than he’d anticipated. Arya feels warm and loose as Gendry works over her, her hips rising to meet his movements. They’re not quite in sync but neither of them care much. 

“I’m close, Arya,” Gendry grunts out. He balances on one forearm as he brings his other hand down to fumble at her clit. 

“S’okay, let go,” she gasps out.

Gendry can’t hold back, coming a few thrusts later as his head falls to her chest.

He grumbles a bit as her hands card through his hair, nails gently scratching at his scalp. “Sorry. I wanted to get you again but it felt too good,” he mumbles.

“Psh. Don’t apologize. You got me before,” he can hear the smile in her voice, “besides. We’ll definitely be doing that again.”

“Again, huh?” He doesn’t know why he’s questioning her on that, he feels a little stupid doing so. He lifts his head to find her looking down at him fondly.

“Again, and again, and again. As often as we want to, I hope.”

They smile stupidly at each other for a moment before Gendry pulls out of her slowly and dips his head to kiss her. 

“Give me ten minutes and we can start on again.”

They don’t leave his apartment for the rest of the weekend.


	25. Day 25: Sex Toys

There’s nothing specifically wrong that they can think of, it’s just the last few times Arya’s been on top she’s been stuck. It’s felt amazing as it always has she just hasn’t been able to finish. When it happens the first time it's something they laugh off and change positions. When it happens a second time Gendry rolls her over and finishes her to satisfaction. After the third time they have a conversation about it, Gendry asks if there’s something going on that’s stressing her out or if something happened that’s making her uncomfortable. Arya can’t think of anything, work’s been smooth and Gendry has never made her feel self conscious. Whatever it is that’s been stopping her is now pissing her off to all seven hells because there are few things Arya loves more than kneeling atop Gendry and riding them both into oblivion. 

It becomes a competition with herself. She can’t see a reason why she’s not been able to get off on top so she keeps forcing herself to try no matter how frustrated it makes her. They can work her up to the knife edge of pleasure but she just. Can’t. Come. Gendry finally insists she stops torturing herself when she nearly breaks down in tears at her inability to peak despite it being so close. 

They move on, enjoy other positions and try other things. Arya will occasionally climb atop to finish him after Gendry’s gotten her off but she doesn’t try to orgasm from there anymore. She feels a little defeated about it but accepts that agonizing over it’s not going to get her anywhere. 

\---

One weekend morning they’re laying in bed kissing and touching. Gendry pulls her on top of him, stroking his hands down her bare back and grabbing her arse. He slips a finger into her from behind, stroking her and thumbing her clit. When she’s writhing and panting on him he pulls her upright and sinks her down on his hard cock. Arya whines at the feel of him filling her. She begins to slowly rock her hips, just enjoying him deep inside her even if she won’t come like this. She stretches over him to kiss him deeply before tracing her lips down his neck and chest, nipping as she goes. Gendry’s thumb returns to her clit, pressing and circling the swollen nub as his other hand rolls one of her rosy pink nipples. 

Arya begins to make sharp little noises, wanting him to roll her over and make her come when his hands leave her. She has to grip his shoulders for balance when he twists across the bed to rummage through her nightstand. She’s thoroughly confused as to what he’s after, especially when he makes a small, “Ha!” and rolls back.

In his hand is her small egg shaped vibrator. The black silicone toy looks tiny in his large palm but somehow menacing. She’s stopped moving entirely and he looks up at her, “Do you want to try? It’s just an idea, might take the pressure off letting the toy do the work.”

Arya eyes the vibrator warily, they’ve never used a toy together. She’d received it as a gag gift at a hen night and hadn’t used it much, preferring her fingers to mechanical methods. It worked in a pinch when she needed a release but didn’t have the time or patience to work herself up slow. It might work now, she won’t know if they don’t try. “It can’t hurt?” she replies.

Gendry smiles and turns the vibe on to its lowest setting, pressing it against the side of her clit. The vibrations jolt her hips into action and she begins to roll against him again. It feels _good_. With his hands occupied Arya’s begin to cup her tits, pinching and tugging at her nipples. Then Gendry turns the toy up to the next setting and Arya’s head tips back with a loud moan, “There, yes, there, Gendry, oh, yes!”

Gendry runs the toy up one side of her clit and down the other, occasionally pressing the tip of the egg directly against her swollen nub. His other hand keeps a grip on her waist as Arya’s hips rise and fall more rapidly. Her eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure and she’s focused entirely on the toy and not at all on the trouble she’s had getting off on top recently. Her hands abandon her chest and fall to his shoulders, her nails digging in as her cunt begins to clench around his cock. Gendry stops moving the toy around, holding it to the side of her clit as she comes with a shout, her entire body tightening around him as she shakes and shudders. One of her hands scrabbles at his, trying to get him to let up on her but he refuses until he feels her tighten and crest a second time, only then pulling the vibrator away and tossing it down the bed. His now free hand settles on her other hip as he begins to thrust rapidly into her pliant body, chasing his own release. When it slams into him Gendry yanks her down to hold her tightly against him as he comes with a growl.

They lay there for a long moment wrapped around each other, chests heaving. When Arya manages to lift her head from where she’s buried it into neck she gives him a soft smile.

“Good idea?” he asks.

“The best.”


	26. Day 26: Strip Tease

Arya huffs as they walk in the front door of their flat, heels clattering to the floor as she tosses them from her hands. She’d taken them off the moment they’d gotten in the car home from the Gala. Gendry hears the zipper of her dress go as he closes the door behind him and sees the black material flutter to the ground as she stomps her way towards their bedroom. He follows her down the hall, collecting her discarded outfit as he goes. Gendry finds her sitting mostly naked on the edge of their bed, head in her hands, illuminated by her bedside lamp.

Neither one of them had particularly wanted to attend the annual Stark Foundation Gala this year. For one, it was held on a Wednesday night, which was fine for most of the wealthy donors who didn’t have to wake up for work the next day but less fine for the young working professionals. For two, both him and Arya were in the middle of very busy projects at work and had barely seen each other recently. And for three, they would much rather have stayed home in comfy clothes with boxes of take out and Netflix than spend the evening out in their fanciest clothes with tiny plates of food. Catelyn, however, had “requested” their attendance. It was the family foundation, therefore the family needed to be present.

“I’m so tired,” she mumbles as he steps between her legs, his hands massaging her scalp as he gently pulls the pins from her hair.

“I know, love,” he tips her chin up to meet his gaze, “why don’t you go take a nice, hot shower and then crawl into bed. I’ve got a few things to take care of and then I’ll join you, yeah?”

Arya nods, eyes drooping, “‘m too tired for any fun.”

Gendry chuckles, “Me too, Arry. I just want to cuddle and sleep.” He steps back and pulls her to standing, taking her by the hand to the bathroom door before heading out of their bedroom.

Arya spends several minutes just standing under the spray, hot water beating down on the tense muscles of her neck and back, before soaping up and rinsing off. She finishes her nightly routine, pulls on her most comfortable pajamas- an old shirt that was once Gendry’s and a pair of soft shorts, and climbs into bed. She props herself up on the pillows and starts scrolling through her phone waiting for Gendry to join her.

She hears him coming down the hall, music playing on his phone. Some cheesy 90’s R&B by the sound of it, an odd choice. He steps through the door and meets her eyes, grinning like a madman. His hips start swaying to the beat as his hands move to his tie. Slowly he works the knot of his tie loose, sliding the silky fabric out from under his collar with flourish before dropping it to the floor. Arya’s eyes go wide and she drops her phone onto her lap, focusing all of her attention on him. As the song continues to play his jacket goes next, the center button opening with a flick and sliding it down his broad shoulders. 

His hands move to his belt, unbuckling it and opening his slacks, all the while swiveling his hips and mouthing along to the music. Arya claps a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter, her eyes glued to him. His fingers begin to unbutton his dress shirt, working his way down his firm chest, running his hands over his pecs as the fabric opens with the lyrics of the song. Once loose he slides the shirt down his arms before whipping it around over his head and flinging it at her. 

Arya can’t keep her giggles in anymore, he’s completely ridiculous. Her laughter spurs him on, ratcheting the theatrics up another notch. His hands fall to his already loosened pants, with a dramatic thrust of his hips he drops his trousers to the floor and steps out of them. Clad only in his black boxer briefs he rubs his hands over his chest and continues to thrust his hips, singing the final lyrics as the song comes to a close. 

Arya collapses on the bed, clutching his shirt to her chest as she continues to giggle. Gendry hops up next to her, wrapping his arms around her as he laughs with her. “Thank you,” she gaps out, “I needed that.”

“Only for you, Arry. Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my husband what his stripper song would be and his answer was, "Ironically? Pony. Unironically? Possibly, Maybe by Bjork." which says something about him. Not sure what, but it definitely something.


	27. Day 27: Sex Tape

She’s a little confused when an email is sent from Podrick one morning to both her and Gendry. They’d gone to the bar their friend owns the night before but no one had gotten crazy. They’d even left at a semi-reasonable hour. The email subject only says _Really?_. Attached is a video file and the text, “ _You couldn’t wait until you got home? I’ve deleted it from my files, please never make me watch something like this again. You animals._ ”

Body tingling, Arya weighs the pros and cons of watching the video. She knows exactly what it’s going to show. Pod was right, they didn’t want to wait until they got home. After leaving the bar Arya had tugged Gendry into the alley and he’d dropped to his knees before her, head under her skirt for several minutes before taking her up against the brick wall. They were there for nearly a quarter of an hour before stumbling their way to the train station. She hadn’t thought to check for cameras, starts thinking about all the security feeds they might be on around the city. She wonders where Pod had placed it and how much it might show. The video is definitely long enough that it caught their entire encounter.

She glances over. Gendry’s slumped down half asleep next to her on the couch barely watching the Storm’s End football match playing quietly on the television, most of his focus on the rapidly dwindling coffee in his mug. Arya pulls up the video, the tile image shows the night vision camera was placed on the opposite wall of the alley almost directly across from where they’d stood. On screen Gendry is just starting to kiss down her neck, about to drop to his knees. Smirking to herself she leans into his side and presses play.


	28. Day 28: Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it with just under an hour to spare!

He’d started at her toes and had worked his way to her knees before Arya wondered what she’d gotten herself into. When they’d tumbled naked into bed that night Gendry had clasped her hands around the headboard and told her to keep them there. This request having always worked out well for Arya in the past made her lock her fingers around the slats and nod her assent. Then, curiously, Gendry moved to the foot of the bed away from her. 

He began to rub the arches of her feet, bending to press light kisses to the tops of them. His hands then moved to her ankles and he kissed one then the other. Slowly he worked his way up her calves, hands massaging followed by soft kisses trailing up her skin. He caressed the delicate skin at the back of her knees, causing her to shiver. He spent time running his hands up and down the muscles of her thighs, his lips delicately working from knee to hipbone causing her to squirm. Here he paused and glanced up at her. Arya was staring down at him, lips parted, breath panting. Gendry had never lavished such careful attention on her like this before and she didn’t know how to handle it. With a wicked grin he licked a stripe up the crease of her thigh and at her high pitched sound, repeated the motion on the other side. 

As his hands moved up her sides, caressing over her stomach and waist, tripping over her ribs and sternum his kisses became hotter, open-mouthed with tongue and hints of teeth gracing her sensitive skin. His tongue dipped into her navel as he passed, a nip to her lower rib and side, his nose tracing up the valley between her breasts. Again Arya whimpered as he began to lavish attention on her peaks. Slowly his tongue and mouth worked one and then the other, licking and sucking, gently biting, back and forth until both of her nipples taut and pink, her chest flushed with arousal. All the while his hands continued their tracing path from hip to upper rib, constantly moving in opposition to the slow and torturous pace of his mouth.

Eventually he moved past her chest, working his way up to her collarbone, lips and tongue hot even against her heated skin. Then he pulled away again, kneeling between her spread legs to pull her right hand to him. Gently he kissed the pad of each finger, her palm, her wrist, her inner elbow, the soft skin of her underarm. When he reached the point of her shoulder he returned her right hand to the headboard and pulled her left hand free, repeating the process from fingertip to shoulder. This hand he left free as his mouth moved from her shoulder to her neck, kissing and tracing his tongue from the join to behind her ear, paying special attention to the spots he knew so well. 

Arya buried her free hand in his dark hair, tugging his body close to hers. He moved up from her ear, softly kissing across her high blushing cheekbones, her furrowed brown, her closed lids, down the slope of her nose, her chin, before finally settling at her lips. Finally Gendry pressed deep and slow kisses to her mouth, his tongue brushing her lower lip to beg for entrance that she gladly gave. His hands returned to her sides, again tracing every inch of skin. Arya felt like she was on fire, every inch of her body tingling with the intense attention Gendry had paid her.

Arya pressed her hips up to him with a soft noise, begging for his touch in the one place he had avoided in his worshipful path up her body. Smiling into their kiss Gendry obeyed, one hand dropping to stroke up her inner thighs before brushing against the damp curls at the apex. Slowly he began to tease, running a single finger along her outer lips before dipping into her to gather the moisture there. From there he’d brush against her aching clit for a brief second before returning to his path. Round and round he went, paying more and less attention to different places on his circuits. The constant touch was working Arya up to great heights while the inconsistency of it all was driving her mad. Finally she broke, pleading for him to do something, anything, she was so close. 

In a swift motion of his hips he entered her, thrusting deep and holding himself still as he buried himself to the hilt. There he stayed, unmoving, until Arya began to writhe, needing friction to compliment the fullness. Gendry continued to cover her face with kisses as he began to roll his hips into her. Arya swayed on the knife edge of pleasure for just a moment before another gentle brush of his finger against her clit sent her careening over the edge. Gendry was only moments behind, the feeling of her shattering around him taking him over as well. They lay there closely entwined as their breaths began to slow, Arya pressing soft kisses wherever she could reach from her place below him. Her heart felt full to bursting with love and affection for him after he’d taken so much time to shower her in the same.


	29. Day 29: Kitchen Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late but I'm finishing this challenge! Hopefully still in October!

After Pod had emailed them with the security footage from outside his bar Gendry had put his foot down on sex in places there might be cameras. The view of Arya coming was for him and him alone he said and he wasn’t keen on sharing it with every security firm in Storm’s End. Her comment that they were probably just one of many couples on tape on any given night and as long as it wasn’t Pod watching them did it really matter? hadn’t changed his mind. His refusal to fuck her in public didn’t stop him from teasing her and working her up in public though. He’d happily grind against her on a dance floor, slip his thumb under her shirt to stroke her hip standing next to her at a bar, pull her onto his lap at a crowded table or kiss her neck as they wait for their train home, just wouldn’t let her pull him into an alleyway or bathroom to have her way with him. 

Arya has to admit that waiting until they got home had its perks. They’d stumbled in the front door kissing frantically but instead of moving them towards their bedroom Gendry had lifted her up to sit her on the kitchen counter. He kissed down her neck as his hands worked the buttons of her shirt open to reveal her lacy bra, mouth moving across her collarbone. Pulling the cups of her bra down just enough to reveal her pink peaked nipples he hummed in delight at the sight of her sprawled before him. Arya’s head thumped against the cabinet behind her has his lips closed around one of her rosy tips, one of his hands rising from where they’d settled at her waist to tease the other. Arya’s own hands moved from where they’d been clutching Gendry’s shoulders, the left planting itself behind her on the counter and the right burying itself in his thick, dark hair. 

When his mouth kissed across her chest to begin curling around her other nipple Gendry’s hands began to fiddle at the button of her jeans. Blindly he loosened her pants, sinking his hands beneath the denim to grasp her arse, tugging her to the edge of the counter. Pulling his mouth away from her skin he returned briefly to her lips, kissing her deeply as they worked together to get her lower half free of her clothes. Naked, save for her pushed down bra, before a fully clothed Gendry Arya felt wholly desired.

“Can’t have you like this out there, can I Arry?” He murmured as he again began to kiss down her neck. Lower and lower he went, dipping his tongue into her navel for a brief moment before dropping to the floor before her, his burning gaze looking up at her from between her knees. His lips returned to her body, kissing up the inside of her thighs to her center. There he paused, breathing deep the scent of her arousal. 

“You’re all for me, love. I’ll not share you with anyone else.”

Arya gave a high pitched moan at his words as his mouth descended on her. His tongue traced a delicate path along her outer lips, dipping in to taste her before settling on her clit. There he stayed, lavishing her aching bud with attention as one of his long fingers began to follow the path his tongue had taken, eventually stroking into her cunt, curling with the motions of his tongue. Arya hooked her ankles across his back, keeping him where he was. She could feel his chuckle vibrate through her center making stars flash behind her eyes, sending over the edge and making her clench around his fingers as she flooded his mouth and hand with her arousal. He kept going until she sunk a hand into his hair to tug him away from her sensitive flesh. 

Grinning, he stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as her legs fell from his shoulders to his hips. His hands snaked up behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it away before his hands return to her hips. With a quick jerk of his hands Gendry pulled her from the counter and spun her around, her arms splaying over the counter ahead of her as he bent her over the counter with his weight as her legs stumble beneath her. Gendry began to kiss along the back of her neck and down her spine as she could hear his hands fumble with his belt from behind her. The marble counter was cold against her heated skin, her nipples tightening at the harsh contrast. 

With a sharp nip at the join of her shoulder Gendry slid himself between her thighs, the arousal dripping from her easing his way. He thrust himself there a few times, the head of his cock brushing against her clit as he slipped through her curls. Arya squirmed and mewled at the sensation, rising up on her toes to try and get him to enter her. She could feel his smile against her shoulder at her wiggling, pausing his movements to let her grind herself against his cock. She had no leverage with him pinning her to the counter as he is, could only make a tiny jerking motion with her hips that just serves to torture her clit against his crown. 

Arya breaks, “Please Gendry, please! Touch me, fuck me, anything!”

Smug arsehole that he is went back to fucking himself between her thighs, his hands tight on her hips as his chest keeps her body pinned to the cool counter, her arms unable to gain any purchase to change her position. With a tilt of his hips he enters her. He keeps his pace slow, going deeper and deeper with each thrust but pulling out almost entirely between them. With her legs pressed together between his and his body over hers he feels enormous, filling her completely, every nook and cranny just Gendry, Gendry, Gendry. After what must be an eternity he’s in her to the hilt, every inch of him buried in her, enveloping her as she’s enveloping him. 

He begins a slow rock, torturously dragging himself through her tight channel, setting every nerve ending on fire as he moves. He’s all she can feel. When one of his hands shifts across her hip to settle on her clit she nearly cries from relief. His fingers there begin a slow circle, in harmony with the movement of his hips, it feels incredible and not enough. 

“More, more, please more,” Arya begs. She’s dancing on the edge, dangerously close to overstimulation from the slow pace but wanting to come with every fiber of her being. 

Gendry’s rhythm on her clit increases, the calluses on the edge of his fingers from years of drafting catching the small nub, sending sparks through Arya’s body. Soon his fingers are moving at a counterpoint to his cock, a quick, flickering pace to his languorous thrusts. Arya moans, rocking beneath him, lifting her hips to meet him and chasing his fingers, caught between sensations. Then he stops his movements entirely, holding himself deep inside her and pressing against her clit as he bites down hard on her shoulder. Arya screams, fireworks exploding behind her eyes as her entire body freezes, clenching down on him like a vice as she comes. Her orgasm feels endless, washing over her in continuous waves of pleasure as Gendry resumes his slow thrusts into her, his own orgasm rushing through him at the feeling of Arya coming around him. Her cunt feels greedy, grasping and drawing him in deep as she shakes around him. 

When Arya’s noises become whines he stops moving, running his hands up her flanks and down her arms to lace their fingers together. He props himself up just slightly, still holding her close but allowing her to draw a full breath for the first time since he’d pulled her down from the counter top. Eventually Gendry slips out of her, turning his head to drop a kiss to her cheek as he goes. Arya rests her head on her arms, turning to watch him fill up a glass of water, down it, refill it and bring it over to her. She smiles in thanks, reaching for the drink as she straightens up. She realizes he’s still fully clothed, just undone enough to pull his cock free. Stepping to him she begins to run her fingers under the hem of his shirt, lifting it free and starting to walk out of the kitchen. Over her shoulder she calls, “I’m going to shower, you’re welcome to join me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't have internet and barely any internal network at work Tuesday-Thursday this week. It was a shitshow. By the time I was getting home I was burned out and couldn't get any writing done, hence the late posting on the 28th and this coming on the 30th. But it's done!


	30. Day 30: Forced Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Day 8: Begging but can 100% be read as a standalone.

_Catching her eye he gives her an impish grin before rolling his hips again. “That’s the first.”_

“No moooooore,” Arya whines, writhing beneath him.

She can’t get far balanced on her knees and forearms with Gendry between her legs. She’d had a long, terrible day at work and he’s spent the better part of the evening wringing every drop of pleasure out of her. Three times she’s peaked since he first thrust into her and then held still until she begged him to move, to fuck her, to do something. _Anything you want_ had been her exact words. 

That first was there, on her back with the rapid thrust of his cock deep inside her. The second followed not long after, his movements slower but no less steady as he built her up again and took her over. Then he pulled out and flipped her over, dragging her up to her knees as Gendry knelt behind her. Again he pushed into her, her cunt dripping and sensitive. Here she howled for him as he fucked her hard and deep, his cock dragging against that spot within her that made her body tremble. Finally he gave in and came as she clenched around him. 

Pulling out he sat back to admire her, pert arse in the air as she collapsed forward onto her arms. Her thighs were smeared with their juices as her pink cunt grasped greedily around nothing, outer lips puffy from his hard fucking. His cum was beginning to slide out of her when he knelt between her legs again. 

It was the feeling of his hands on her thighs that had prompted Arya’s earlier declaration. Gendry wasn’t convinced, “I think you can do one more, love.”

Arya had never managed four before, usually too sensitive and fucked out after three. This time didn’t feel any different but Gendry’s tucking two fingers inside her as he tells her, gently pushing his cum back into her as he does. Her legs are shaking and her inner muscles fluttering as her come down meets the slow fire Gendry is building up again.

She’s oversensitive, toying at the knife edge of painful, so he’s careful to avoid her red and swollen clit, giving soft little licks around the bud and tracing her folds. He knows she’s ready when she begins to push back onto his fingers. Only then does he begin to give direct attention to her, his beard brushing her inner thighs in time with his lips and tongue as his fingers stay tucked inside her, curling gently. 

This one is slow, burning embers compared to the roaring fire from earlier. He’s pushing her further than she thought she could go and it feels incredible. Her nipples tighten as he builds her up, the rocking of her hips onto his hand brushing them constantly against the soft sheets. It’s almost maddening until she adjusts herself, her fingers pinching and rolling the firm buds, needing just a little more to get herself there, kindling to the embers already glowing hot.

Gendry gives a contented hum from between her thighs when he sees her touching herself. The vibrations course through her making her whine. He closes his lips around her clit, sucking just hard enough that she comes with a drawn out moan, clenching around his fingers and collapsing forward. It’s intense, the pleasure rolling through her and leaving her sated and exhausted. Gendry eases his fingers from her when she’s done, her cunt no longer fluttering around him. She makes a soft sound as he does and another when he crawls up the bed to wrap himself around her.

“I’d high five you for that but I can’t move,” she mumbles into the arm he has tucked under her head.

Gendry huffs a small laugh, pressing a kiss into her hair, “I’ll remind you later.”


	31. Day 31: Morning Sex/Married Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, here at last, dear friends, on the shores of the Sea comes the end..." (J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Return of the King_ )
> 
> This is technically the morning after Day 11, but as always can be read as a standalone.

The slight grumble from behind her is all the warning she gets before one of Gendry’s arms is wrapping around her waist and tugging her back against him. She’d been awake for about an hour, enjoying the quiet morning as the sun rose slowly over the sea of Dorne. A soft, salt scented breeze blew through their open balcony doors ruffling the sheer, white curtains beyond which the soft crash of waves could be heard. She’d been thinking about ordering them breakfast when the sleeping man beside her had begun to stir. Now she’s tucked against his firm chest and all thoughts of coffee are rapidly slipping from her mind as Gendry inhales deeply into her hair and rumbles out, “Good morning, _wife_ ,” as his hand begins to trail up her bare torso.

Arya smiles to herself, her eyes catching on the pair of rings glinting in the morning sun that’s beginning to stream through their hotel windows. She’d always said she was going to elope on a beach in Dorne and she and Gendry had snuck away for a long weekend to just that, saying their vows to each other on the beach yesterday, the surf rolling around their ankles, before making it official at the courthouse in Sunspear. They’d found the rings on their afternoon walk through the market at a little tucked away stall run by a wizened old woman who had handed them over with a twinkle in her eye and a blessing murmured in the old language of Dorne. 

Arya laced her fingers with Gendry’s, bringing it up to settle on one of her breasts, “Good morning, _husband_.”

She can tell he’s smiling into her mane of hair as his fingers begin to caress and stroke, slowly perling her nipple before his hand moves to the other, giving it the same attention. Arya’s back arches slightly at the gentle waves of arousal Gendry is stirring. His other hand moves from where it’s tucked under his head to find her chin, tipping her back against his shoulder so he can press a soft kiss to her lips before dipping his tongue into her mouth.

The hand on her chin moves down to continue to tease her breasts, pinching and tugging as he rolls her partially atop him, the other skating down the silken skin of her midriff. There he begins to tease his fingers through her dark curls, drawing out the heady smell of her arousal to mingle with the sea air. His blunt fingers trace her lower lips, delving shallowly into her before moving up to gently circle her clit. Both his hands work in concert, working Arya up in the morning light until she’s gasping and crying out, writhing against the firm hold his arms have around her as she comes.

Arya’s head falls against the pillow as Gendry moves out from beneath her to settle above her. The rising sun casts him in gold, his eyes shining blue like the sea as he gazes down at her. His lips drop, kissing her thoroughly as her legs widen to cradle him. With a gentle sway of his hips Gendry enters her, keeping his thrusts smooth and slow, rolling into her like the waves they stood in yesterday declaring their love and devotion. Arya locks her ankles together behind his back, keeping him close as they rise together like the tide. They crest, calling out to the other as their pleasure surges through them. Bodies tangled, they calm. 

In the after they softly kiss, sharing their love in looks and touch rather than in words. They have a lifetime for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kinktober! The free prompt took a bit of thinking but I'm happy to have completed all 31 days!


End file.
